The New Environment
by PairingMatters
Summary: What if the Dursleys were not there to pick Harry up at the Kings Cross Station after his fifth year at Hogwarts? Ron bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

The Harry Potter Universe and all the characters in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

**Introduction**

This story takes place after Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.

I have decided, in this story, I will let the Dursleys out of the way, that they are still angry for what have happened in the summer, that they did not consider to pick Harry up, that they decided to trick him, to be absent from home for a while since they don't want to see him, and they ended up being killed by the Death Eaters.

Since there was no mention that Harry have stayed in Hermione's house in any of the Harry Potter books, in this story it will happen. Also, I am making Piers Polkiss that was Dudley's friend to become more friendly with Harry.

Dumbledore has been very manipulative with Harry in some of the Fan-Fictions I read, attempting to use him as a weapon to defeat Voldemort. This story will make a change on that.

Any characters that may report information on Harry's location to Voldemort, including Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, also Peter Pettigrew, is either killed or arrested, this is for keeping Harry as safe as possible, so Voldemort will be much less likely to know that Harry is staying at Hermione's house, and this will also ensure that the Burrow is safe.

Unlike some other Fan-Fictions I have read, this story will include Spell Creation. It was mentioned in the books that Snape invented some spells, so why can't Harry and Hermione do that? It is not fair! Spell Creation is not illegal in the wizarding world. Harry and Hermione will learn how to make up their own spells when they go back to Hogwarts for their sixth year, and also making sure that other people are not going to be able to use their spells no matter how hard they try. This is the best way they can use to defeat the Dark Lord, Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle. Besides, this story will mention the use of Time Turners since Harry and Hermione wanted to take their NEWT exams earlier, they will need to go back in time so they have enough/ample time to study for it.

Regarding to Ronald Weasley, although he is not going to be killed or arrested in this story, he is going to have some issues with how things turned out.

Chapter 1

**The Dursleys Murdered**

Due to the rage that Vernon and Petunia Dursley had with Harry, they did not consider picking him up at Kings Cross Station, instead, they, along with their son Dudley, went on a trip on the day that Harry arrived at the Kings Cross Station, and they completely ignored him.

"We will see you soon, Harry," said Ron, and he walked away with Ginny.

Harry looked around, his aunt and uncle and cousin was nowhere to be seen.

He wondered what was going on, he did not send any message to his aunt and uncle saying that he is not going to live with them, so it was apparent that they either ignored or forgotten to pick him up.

While he was thinking, a soft voice said: "Harry, what's going on?"

Harry turned around, and saw Hermione.

"My aunt and uncle is not here, so I might have to consider some other transport arrangements to go home," said Harry, just as Hermione's father, Dan arrived.

"Maybe we can give you a lift," he said. "Where is your aunt and uncle's house?"

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"Dan Granger, Hermione's father."

Harry hesitated.

"Little Whinging, in Surrey," he said.

"Surrey is on our way, we can drop you off," said Dan.

"Thanks," said Harry.

After they have fitted Harry's trunk in Dan's car, Harry entered Dan's car, just as Hermione entered.

Dan's wife, Emma Granger introduced herself to Harry, and they were off.

While on the way to Little Whinging, Harry told Hermione everything about how the Dursleys have treated him over the past fifteen years.

"There are regulations against child abuse," said Hermione. "What I don't understand, is that how would parents be giving their child something to overcome their tantrums?"

"They are like that," said Harry.

"No, Harry," said Emma. "No parents would be stupid enough to do that, there must be some mental problem with them."

As Harry was about to get off the car when they arrived at Surrey, Dan said: "Be patient Harry, I am going to check to see if they are at home."

"I'll come with you," said Harry. "I know what they looked like."

As he approached the door, and knocked it, there was no answer, and no sound anywhere.

"You can come and have dinner at our house, and then we will take you back in the evening," said Dan.

/Scene Break/

The Dursleys arrived back in Little Whinging in the evening at about 6:30 pm.

"Isn't it good that Harry is not here?" asked Dudley.

Vernon laughed.

"Of course," he said. "We played tricks on him."

As soon as they stepped into the property, they started cooking dinner.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

As Vernon opened the door, he saw a bunch of masked men.

He tried to retreat, but one of the men said:

"Where is Harry Potter?"

"I don't know," said Vernon.

"Making excuses isn't he?" asked the man beside him.

One of the masked men pulled out his wand and pointed at Vernon.

"You freaks, go away!" Vernon roared.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" the masked man roared.

A jet of green light hit Vernon in the chest, and then he fell down onto the ground.

The masked men ran into the living room.

"What have given you the right to invade our house?" asked Petunia.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" one of the men roared, pointing his wand at Petunia.

A jet of green light hit Petunia in the chest, and Petunia fell down onto the ground.

Dudley came over, and saw these bunches of men, he looked terrified.

"What have you done to my mum?" he asked.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" one of the men roared, pointing his wand at Dudley.

A jet of green light hit Dudley in the chest, and he fell onto the ground.

It was apparent that these men were Death Eaters.

"Should we ignite the house?" asked one of the Death Eater.

"No," said another Death Eater. "Transfigure the dead bodies and bury them, this way, no one will report that this house is on fire, and this will also make it harder for anyone to discover them."

"Clever thought."

They closed the door, and they transfigured Vernon, Petunia and Dudley into bones.

"Where are we going to bury them?"

"In front of the garden will be fine."

As soon as they buried the bones in front of the garden, they locked the doors, and they left.

/Scene Break/

Harry just finished dinner at Hermione's house, and it was ten past seven, and Dan said.

"Maybe we should leave now."

"Right," said Harry. "Don't you think it might be all right to give them a call and see if they are at home?"

"Good idea," said Dan.

He pulled out his cellphone, dialed the number of Harry's aunt and uncle.

There was no answer.

"Maybe we should go and have a look at what happened," said Dan. "It appears that they are not at home."

As soon as Dan arrived at Little Whinging, he found that the door was closed.

"Still no one in there," he said. "They can't disappear forever."

"I know," said Harry. "Now what should we be doing?"

"Don't you want to live with us for now, Harry?" asked Dan.

"I'd love to, if you don't mind," said Harry.

/Scene Break/

Emma and Hermione waited with some concern, they were discussing where Harry's aunt and uncle might be, and then, Dan opened the door.

She immediately went and see who is back, then she saw Harry.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked.

"My aunt and uncle are not at home," said Harry.

"They can't disappear forever," said Emma.

"That's what I said to Harry when we arrived at his aunt and uncle's house," said Dan.

They closed the door.

"Harry, what happened?" asked Hermione.

"My aunt and uncle are not at home," said Harry.

"We will look after you, Harry," said Emma. "We can take you in if they are dead, and you don't have to blame yourself for it."

"Thanks," said Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

The Harry Potter Universe and all the characters in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Chapter 2

**The search and the Investigation**

Piers Polkiss was eating lunch in his home, he have absolutely no idea that the Dursleys are missing.

"Dad, should we invite Dudley to come to our house?" he asked.

"Yes," his father Ethan said.

"We may end up on knocking into Harry Potter again," said Piers.

Ethan dialed the Dursleys number, but there was no answer.

"Maybe they are out," said Piers.

"Let's try again in the evening," said Ethan.

After dinner, they tried again.

There was still no answer.

"No answer," said Ethan.

"I really want him to play with me," said Piers.

"You nasty little man, Piers," said Ethan. "What's wrong with Harry Potter?"

"Dudley doesn't like him!" said Piers.

"Just because someone doesn't like him doesn't mean that you can't!" said Ethan.

"He doesn't look good, he is wearing very bad clothing and stuff," said Piers.

"Don't you dare speak to me like this, Piers," said Ethan. "Bad clothing, just because of that, you never even cared about him. Bad clothing doesn't change one's character."

Piers burst into tears.

"What's wrong, Piers?" asked his mother, Sophie.

"He must have regretted it," said Ethan.

"It is time to think of some loyalty to Harry Potter now," said Sophie. "Why don't we go and visit him?"

"I don't know where he is," said Piers.

"If he is found alive, he might be able to give us some information, but we have to show Harry that we can be trusted," said Ethan.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, Harry has finished cleaning up, and he went out with the Grangers for a game of golf.

"We both have appointments in the afternoon, by the way, starting from 1.00 pm," said Dan. "We will be back at 5.00 pm."

"I will make dinner, then," said Harry. "It will be ready before 6.00 pm."

"We heard you talking to Hermione yesterday on our way to your aunt and uncle's house, and it seems that you are good at cooking," said Emma.

"I have been doing this while I lived with the Dursleys all those years." said Harry.

He checked his watch, it was already 11.30 am.

"It would be best if we can make lunch now," he said.

Dan and Emma started to cook, and they had lunch ready at about 12.00 pm.

After lunch, Dan and Emma went to their dental practice, leaving Harry and Hermione at home by themselves.

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore have no idea that the Dursleys were dead, that they have been killed by the Death Eaters, and their bodies were transfigured and buried, nor do he have any idea that Harry was staying with the Grangers. He would have expected Harry to find his way at his aunt and uncle's house by now. His brother Aberforth was visiting him.

"May I offer you a drink?" asked Albus.

"Yes, thanks," said Aberforth.

Albus poured a glass of wine for Aberforth, and one glass for himself.

They sipped their wine, and they started to make discussions.

"Sirius Black is already dead," said Albus.

"Who killed him?" asked Aberforth.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," said Albus.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Aberforth.

"Continue to fight until Voldemort is defeated," said Albus.

"You think he can be defeated, Albus?" asked Aberforth.

"I think so," said Albus.

"Do you know where is Harry Potter?" asked Aberforth.

"I am confident that he is in the Dursleys' house now," said Albus. "I will expect him to be away from the Dursleys after three days, I think."

"The Dursleys, who are they?" asked Aberforth.

"They are Muggles," said Albus.

"Are you expecting him to be there?" asked Aberforth.

"Yes," said Albus.

"Why?" asked Aberforth.

"His mother have died to save him, and the blood lives in him and Lily's sister, only if he goes back there he will be able to provide the protection for himself and the Dursleys," said Albus.

"Why don't we go and check on him," said Aberforth.

"Maybe we can," said Albus, "tomorrow."

"Why don't we go to the Hog's Head and visit Madam Rosmerta?" asked Aberforth.

"We can," said Albus. "Why don't we go and visit the Weasleys family now?"

"OK," said Aberforth.

Albus and Aberforth apparated to the Weasleys resident, and they knocked the door.

Molly went and answered the door.

"Hi, Albus, oh, and Aberforth is with you as well," she said. "Come in."

Albus and Aberforth stepped in.

"We were hoping to get Harry away from the Dursleys as soon as possible," said Molly.

"This can still wait, at least one more day," said Albus.

/Scene Break/

Harry just finished making the dinner when Dan and Emma arrived back home. He made Spaghetti Bolognese.

"How was your afternoon?" asked Dan.

"Good," said Harry. "We played golf."

"Looks like the dinner is ready," said Dan.

"Harry cooked it himself," said Hermione.

"Thanks Harry," said Dan.

After dinner, the Grangers family, including Harry, watched the TV.

_The Dursleys family were reported missing, and the police are investigating this._

"That means we are not the only ones who know that the Dursleys are missing," said Harry.

Hermione nodded.

"No one else in the wizarding world knows about it yet, probably," said Emma.

After they have watched the news, they started a discussion.

"What do you think could have happened to the Dursleys?" asked Hermione.

Harry thought for a moment.

"I got something to say that may not make you too happy, though, do you want to hear it anyway?" he asked.

"Yes, go on," said Hermione.

"Maybe they were killed by the Death Eaters, and the Death Eaters transfigured them into something and buried them somewhere," said Harry.

"How did you come up with this idea?" asked Hermione desperately.

"I heard Barty Crouch Junior said that he turned his father into a bone, and buried it in Hagrid's front garden," said Harry calmly, "back at the end of my forth year at Hogwarts."

"So your thoughts came from there?" said Hermione.

Harry nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

The Harry Potter Universe and all the character in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment

Chapter 3

**The Shopping**

On the following morning, Harry woke up, and he was glad that he does not have to suffer again. He was, however, a little bit shocked that the news regarding to the disappearance of the Dursleys were somehow leaked out.

He started to feel much better, since his first day at the Grangers resident, he was being treated well.

Why hadn't Ron been paying any attention that the Dursleys are not there for him? He could have gone with them instead. Even so, he was relieved of the way that the Grangers have treated him. His loyalty towards Ron started to deteriorate from this point onwards. He hated himself, in the way that he was trying to goof off with Ron over the past five years while ignoring Hermione, who have done so much for him in that period of time.

In addition to this, his loyalty towards Albus Dumbledore also started to deteriorate. _Just because of safety reasons, and lock me up? _He thought. _What have given him the right to do this? I can disagree with him outside the school as long as I don't harm anyone or do damage to anything, __or doing anything __that is illegal__._

He got up, showered and dressed, then he started to make breakfast.

"Harry," said a voice.

Harry turned and saw Hermione, she just got up.

"You are up so early," he said.

"What's on your mind, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry told Hermione everything he thought.

"How do you feel about me now?" asked Hermione.

"I have to say that I only have one true best friend, not Ron, but you," said Harry.

Hermione smiled.

"Thank you," she said, and she hugged him, after a moment she added. "We can't distrust everything that Dumbledore have said, can we?"

"That's right, he is not evil, but he make mistakes sometimes, and we don't have to take it if we know it is wrong," said Harry.

After breakfast, they went shopping.

"You need some new outfits, Harry," said Emma. "We will buy you some. We don't want you to go anywhere without proper clothing. We want you to stand out noticeably."

"All right, thanks," said Harry.

"We will need to stop at Gringotts first," said Hermione. "Harry need to get some money out of his vault."

"Let's go then," said Dan.

They got into Dan's BMW, and then they were off.

They stopped at Diagon Alley, got off the car, and they went to Leaky Cauldron.

They stopped walking when they saw the brick wall that is blocking them.

Hermione pulled out her wand, and tapped the bricks in the middle.

The bricks moved to the side, and they entered.

As soon as they entered Gringotts, the goblins bowed at them, and said. "How can I help you today, Mr Potter?"

"I would like to get some money out of my vault," said Harry.

"What vault number is it?" asked the goblin.

"Number 678," Harry replied.

"Come with me," said the goblin.

Harry and the Grangers followed the goblin until they reached the door leading off the hall.

The goblin opened the door, and he whistled them into a cart, they climbed in, and they were off.

As the cart stopped, they got out.

Then the goblin opened the door for them.

Dan and Emma was amazed, they have never seen so many gold. Harry scooped some gold out into a container.

As they were riding back from Harry's vault, Dan said.

"Never thought you got so much money, Harry."

"That's what my parents left me," said Harry.

They got out of the cart, and went to the exchange window to exchange the Galleons into Sterling notes.

They went to Selfridges, and they brought Harry some good looking clothes, and they offered to pay for them.

As soon as they finished shopping, they walked out, and they saw someone.

"Harry!"

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"Piers Polkiss, I am a friend of Dudley."

"I thought you never spoken to me before," said Harry.

"I regret it, it was because of Dudley that I have not spoken to you, do you have any idea where Dudley might be?"

"I have no idea," said Harry. "I suspect they may have been killed."

"Killed?" asked Piers.

"I only suspect it," said Harry.

"Who are you living with right now?" asked Piers.

"I am living with the Grangers family," said Harry.

"You may want to come and visit us some time," said Dan.

"You looked normal," said Piers.

"We are normal, just like you," said Emma.

"Besides, I would advise you to not treat Harry horribly like you did in the past," said Hermione. "Or else we will not welcome you to our house."

"Right," said Piers. "I am not going to support the way that the Dursleys have treated you now, Harry."

"Thanks," said Harry. "See you."

"See you," said Piers.

/Scene Break/

Alastor Moody and Remus Lupin apparated into the Dursleys house, and they looked everywhere.

The house was deserted, so they started to think that calamity has arrived.

They apparated back to the Burrow.

"What's going on?" asked Molly.

"No one is in the Dursleys house, not even Harry," said Remus, "though the house looked like as if it is in good condition."

Molly was both shocked and surprised.

"A meeting should be arranged, don't you think?" she asked.

"Yes, we can do that," said Remus. "We will consult Albus Dumbledore, and we may need to ask people from the order to check on the likely places that Harry might be, regardless of what have happened to the Dursleys, we need to make sure that Harry is safe at least."

"Maybe we can wait, they might have gone out or something," said Moody.

"OK, we will wait," said Remus. "But I don't think that the Dursleys would take Harry out for anything. Let's tell Dumbledore about this as soon as possible."

Then they disapparated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

The Harry Potter Universe and all the character in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment

Chapter 4

**Discussion, Argument and Plan**

Ginny have overheard her mother speaking to Remus and Alastor, and she was worried too, though she was not Harry's girlfriend, she cared about him.

She started to make considerations.

She did not know why Albus Dumbledore want Harry to live with his aunt and uncle, but it sounds like that he have been abused and mistreated, according to his behavior towards her in some occasions, it was not bearable at all.

_Did Ron ever talk with Harry about the Dursleys? _She thought.

She decided to talk to Ron about it.

"Ron," she called.

"Yes Ginny?" said Ron.

"I want to talk to you about something," said Ginny quietly.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Ron.

"I want to talk about Harry," said Ginny.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Didn't you know that he was mistreated when he was living with the Dursleys?" asked Ginny.

"I may have heard him saying this on the Hogwarts Express, when we attend our first year," said Ron.

"And you didn't even take it seriously," said Ginny.

"I changed subject when he said this," said Ron. "Because he said You-Know-Who's name."

"That is not a reasonable excuse," said Ginny. "Mistreatment of a child can affect their lives, causing them to not be able to control themselves properly. I am sure there are regulations against child abuse."

"You can't put the blame on me, Ginny, that's not my fault," said Ron.

"Maybe you did not treat him like his aunt and uncle did," said Ginny. "But what have you done to change him? Did you even consider to offer him a place to stay for the summer so he can live better?"

"I did offer him to come over," said Ron.

"Why didn't you just let him come straight to us over the summer?" asked Ginny. "Are there objections?"

Ron said nothing.

"Ron," said Ginny. "It appears that you are not acting like Harry's best friend at all."

"Our mother asked Albus Dumbledore if he can come straight to us over the summer, but Albus Dumbledore wanted him to go back to the Dursleys, at least at first," said Ron, trying to cover up.

"And you just trusted Albus Dumbledore blindly?" asked Ginny. "Why would he want Harry to go to that horrible family?"

"I have no idea," said Ron.

"Ron, just because Dumbledore is Headmaster of Hogwarts does not mean that he is always right," said Ginny. "Did you even asked Harry whether or not he wanted to go back to the Dursleys?"

"No," said Ron.

"Why didn't you ask him that?" asked Ginny. "Do you honestly think Dumbledore has the power to decide where his students should live?"

"I never thought anything of that," said Ron.

"And you just trusted Albus Dumbledore blindly?" asked Ginny. "The Headmaster of Hogwarts has the power to control students while they are at school, but he does not have any right to decide where his students should live in the summer holidays. Is there any part of this not clear to you?"

"You are right," said Ron.

"That means Dumbledore have no power to decide where his students should live, this is up to the Ministry, in agreement with students in the wizarding school," said Ginny. "I am sick of the fact that Dumbledore has interfered Harry's lives."

"Let's take these words to our mother, and we will see about that," said Ron.

"Mum," said Ginny. "We need to talk to you about something."

"What would you like to talk about, Ginny?" asked Molly.

Ginny retold Molly everything she said to Ron.

"So you think I shouldn't be trusting Albus Dumbledore?" asked Molly.

"Just because someone is trustworthy does not mean they are always right," said Ginny. "You must know what is trustworthy and what is not."

"I can't fault your ideas," said Molly. "But I am in the Order."

"You don't even suspect Albus Dumbledore?" asked Ginny.

"So you think I should have asked Harry whether he want to stay with the Dursleys or not?" asked Molly.

"Exactly," said Ginny.

"What should we do now?" asked Molly.

"We will talk about it when our father comes back," said Ron.

/Scene Break/

Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody finally found Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus," said Moody, "Harry is not at the Dursleys house."

"Let's go back to Hogwarts, and we will discuss this in my office," said Dumbledore.

They apparated to the Hogsmeade Station, and they walked back to Hogwarts.

They proceeded to Dumbledore's office.

The silver instruments that Harry have destroyed in the office since his conversation with Dumbledore have repaired itself. Dumbledore tapped on one of the instrument, and it showed up the wards around Number Four, Privet Drive have collapsed.

"Did Harry even left the train station?" Dumbledore asked as he, Remus and Alastor sat down.

"I am not too sure," said Moody. "I wasn't there. I thought I might intimidate Harry's aunt and uncle. But they were not there, so I and the others parted."

"Funny," said Dumbledore.

"I don't know what have really happened to Harry, since his aunt and uncle and cousin are not at home, he might be at home since he know that he will be picked up," said Remus. "That house was empty when we looked for him."

"There is a likelihood that he might be dead," said Dumbledore. "But how could this happen? As long as he and the Dursleys are there, they are safe."

"What if he have been killed by Muggle means?" asked Remus.

"I don't know," said Dumbledore. "If it is true that Muggles were trying to kill him, he could've used magic to defend himself, even underage wizards are allowed to use magic in exceptional circumstances."

"I know that," said Moody. "The whole point is, where is Harry?"

"I think we should have a meeting about this," said Dumbledore. "All Order members should attend. Tonight at 6 pm, at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place."

/Scene Break/

The Ministry of Magic did not know anything about what have happened to the Dursleys, but apparently something went wrong.

Arthur Weasley have got a letter from his wife.

_Dear Arthur_

_I have found out from Remus and Alastor that Harry is not in his aunt and uncle's house, I am extremely worried that he might have been killed. His aunt, uncle and cousin is not in that house either._

_Regards_

_Molly Weasley._

Arthur was extremely shocked. Just then, Amelia Bones arrived.

"What's happening, Arthur?" she asked.

Arthur give her the letter to read.

"Oh no," Amelia said. "I shall go and look for him."

"Maybe we should wait and discuss it, I think we will have a meeting, but it is just for the Order, you may want to come, if Albus Dumbledore allow you to attend," said Arthur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

The Harry Potter Universe and all the character in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment

Chapter 5

**The Will of Sirius Black**

Harry have just finished lunch in Hermione's house, and they sat on the sofa, chatting.

"Do you think you should tell someone where you are, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know who I should be telling," said Harry.

"Maybe just tell them that you have a place to live, without giving away where you are living," said Hermione.

"They may find out easily if I do that," said Harry.

"Let's not tell anyone right now," said Dan. "I am sure there are people looking for you."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Dan went and opened the door.

A woman in her sixties were standing at the door.

"My name is Amelia Bones," she said, showing Dan her identification card. "I am the Director of Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Why are you here?" asked Dan.

"I want to ask you one question," said Amelia. "Is Harry Potter here?"

"Yes," said Dan. "You want to see him?"

"Yes," said Amelia.

"Come in," said Dan.

Harry was still talking with Emma when Dan bursted in, and said.

"Harry, someone wants to see you."

"Director," said Harry.

"I have some unpleasant news for you, Mr Potter," said Amelia.

"I know that the Dursleys are missing," said Harry. "Do you have any updates about them?"

Amelia shook her head.

"I assume that they may have been killed, and buried," said Harry, "so no one will know what have happened to them."

"I don't know what have made you say this," said Amelia. "Can you explain with a bit more detail?"

"Let's start from the time when I got off from Hogwarts Express, I did not see the Dursleys anywhere. Then my friend, Hermione ran to me, and then Mr Granger have agreed to take me home."

"Then what happened?" asked Amelia.

"Well," said Dan. "We went to Little Whinging in Surrey, and we did not see Harry's aunt and uncle there, no one was in the house, so we decided to take him here. After dinner I took Harry back to Little Whinging, but there was still no one in the house."

"So you took him here again?" asked Amelia.

Dan nodded.

"By the way," he said. "Are there any investigations, any footprints or anything like that?"

"Magic don't always leave footprints," said Amelia.

"There may still be existing footprints," said Dan. "Unless if the footprints were cleared by magic."

"That's what I was saying," said Amelia. "Now I take it, Harry, that your current living arrangements is acceptable to yourself and the Grangers."

"Of course, Harry can stay as long as he wants to," said Dan.

"Hang on," said Emma. "There may still be a likelihood that the footprints were not cleared. We could've called the police for investigation regardless what have happened to the Dursleys. What's wrong with me?"

"Maybe you just forgotten," said Amelia simply, and she changed the subject. "By the way, Harry, your Godfather have left you some will."

"What will?" asked Harry.

"He wants you to make choice of your legal guardians," said Amelia. "Here."

She handed Harry a piece of paper.

It said:

**The Will of Sirius Black**

_To Harry Potter._

_I leave Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, and all my personal property. Please keep most of it as they may be useful. I have placed two guardians for you to choose from, choose the one you feel comfortable with, please see below._

_I give you the option to choose between these guardians as your legal guardian, you do not need to go back and live with your horrible relatives, and you don't have to care too much about what happened to them._

_You can either choose to let the Grangers family or the Weasleys family to become your guardian._

_Circle one from below only_

_Grangers or Weasleys._

_Note: In the unlikely event that your chosen guardian is dead, the other one will become your legal guardian._

_To Hermione Granger, I leave ten thousand Galleons. You are a brave, beautiful, intelligent witch._

_Best wishes_

_Sirius Black._

Harry put the letter down.

"I think I will choose the Grangers family," he said.

"May I ask you why?" asked Amelia.

"Due to the relationship problem between me and Ron Weasley," said Harry. "I don't know why he is a bit careless about whether the Dursleys are there or not. Additionally, there has been several problems between me and him over the past few years."

Amelia took out a quill, and circled Grangers.

"Anyway," she said. "Hermione, here is another letter."

Hermione looket at it, it said:

_Dear Miss Granger_

_You will need to book an appointment to get your own vault since Sirius have left you some Galleons in his will._

_Regards_

_Ragnot_

"Since you are living in a Muggle world, and there is a likelihood that you may be attacked by Death Eaters," she said, and she took out two parchments, tapped it with her wand, and handed them to Harry and Hermione, "I would ask you both to take this."

Harry took it, it said:

**Underage Magic Restriction Termination License**

This License terminates the Underage use of magic restrictions, with this license, you are permitted to use magic anywhere, including Muggle places, and this will also make you to be eligible to get apparition license (if you are at least 15 years old), it will automatically expire when you reach the age of seventeen.

Name: Harry Potter

Approved by: Amelia Bones (Director of Magical Law Enforcement).

"Wow!" said Hermione. "We can practice magic here now!"

"Yes," said Amelia. "But the important thing is to defend yourself against the Death Eaters."

"Is that it?" asked Hermione.

"Not yet," said Amelia.

She pulled out her wand, and she first pointed it at Harry, and muttered a spell, and then she did the same to Hermione, as she did it, a blue light shot out of her wand, as the light hits them, it disappeared.

"There," said Amelia, "I have removed the spell tracking charm, and now Malfalda will not send you letters about illegal use of magic from either of you."

"Does anyone else know that Harry is here?" asked Dan.

"I don't think so," said Amelia.

"I would ask you not to tell anyone that I am here, in case if they persuade me to leave here," said Harry.

"I will not tell anyone that you are here," said Amelia. "However, if anyone finds you and tries to talk you into leaving here, or if you need reinforcements, contact me at once."

She pulled out an instrument that has three buttons, labelled ON, OFF, and ALERT, and handed it to Harry, saying: "This is a Wizarding Contact Machine. You must turn it on before you can alert me. Once you alert me, I will be here ASAP. I do hope I don't receive any fake alerts from you where you called me for nothing."

"Yes, Director," said Harry. "Can I contact you using this method for things other than you suggested?"

"As long as you need me," said Amelia. "I will not count it as fake alert."

She turned to Dan.

"With your permission, I will place some Senior Aurors around here for Harry Potter's safety," she said.

"I do hope the Aurors you placed here does not involve anyone from the Order of the Phoenix, in case if they told Albus Dumbledore about the fact that I lived here," said Harry.

"I shall accept your request, Mr Potter. Besides, in the unlikely event that you absolutely need to leave here, like if this house is attacked and you feel this house is no longer safe, don't forget to take your guardians and your friend with you," said Amelia. "Because you have selected them, and also inform me about it either before or after you leave here and live somewhere else, whether temporarily or permenantly."

"Yes Director," said Harry.

"Good," said Amelia. "Now, here is a wand tap activated portkey, it will take you to one of the buildings at the Ministry of Magic."

"Thanks," said Harry. "Is that it?"

"I shall bring in one of the Aurors tonight," said Amelia. "Goodbye for now."

"Bye," said Harry.

After Amelia has gone, Hermione wrote a letter to Gringotts that she will book the appointment on the following day at 10:00 am.

"I'll take you there," said Emma.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

The Harry Potter Universe and all the characters in it belong to J. , I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment

Chapter 6

**The Meeting**

At 6 pm that evening, Albus Dumbledore was having the organised meeting in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"Currently," said Albus. "The Dursleys house is empty, and Harry is not hiding anywhere in that house. They are classified to be missing people, but the person that worries me the most is Harry."

"Dumbledore," said Remus. "Have anyone in here checked anywhere?"

"We have done our checks," said Tonks. "Me and Kingsley have already searched the Leaky Cauldron, and there was no sign of him."

"And he is not in my house either," said Molly Weasley.

"Have anyone searched the Hogs Head?" asked Dumbledore.

"I searched it," said Alastor Moody. "No sign of him at all."

"What do you think have happened to the Dursleys?" asked Dumbledore.

"I suspect that the Death Eaters killed them, transfigured their bodies and buried them," said Kingsley.

"Why do you suggest such a thing, Kingsley?" Aberforth snapped in a rather angry voice.

"Calm down Aberforth," said Albus. He turned to Kingsley and said. "If the truth really match with what you have said, Kingsley, we can only prove it once we have captured and interrogated the Death Eaters since there were no witnesses seeing that scene."

"I shall take Harry in," said Molly.

"Do you honestly think he will let you?" asked Remus.

"What if someone know where Harry is and kept it from us?" asked Moody.

"That's what you think, but if this is the case, we don't have direct evidence that anyone knows where Harry is, even if someone knows, it may not be easy to find out who knows it," said Dumbledore.

"Why don't we write a letter to him?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, this might be a good idea," said Albus.

Arthur took out a piece of parchment, and scribbled on it, then he tied it onto the owl's leg.

The owl flied away.

"Since we don't know where Harry is, it may take a while for him to reply," said Molly.

/Scene Break/

Amelia Bones arrived back at the Grangers at 9 pm with Senior Auror Julia Ford, and she introduced her to Harry and the Grangers family, Ford was much younger than Lily Evans.

"Sounds new for me to keep two Hogwarts students safe, doesn't it?" said Julia.

Amelia laughed.

"What made you say that?" asked Dan, smiling.

"I was educated in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," said Julia. "I never really set foot at Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled.

"I will return here again with some more Aurors tomorrow," said Amelia. "It's getting late."

And she disapparated.

"Julia," said Dan. "Here is a key to the back door."

"Thanks," said Julia.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning at one o' clock, as Harry was awake, he saw an owl on the window, carrying a letter.

He let the owl in, and took the letter.

It said:

_Dear Harry_

_If you receive this letter, please write back, we are worried about you._

_Regards_

_Arthur Weasley_

Harry frowned, but then he realised there must be someone who have reported him missing, and then he wrote back.

_Dear Mr Weasley_

_I am fine, currently I am safe._

_Regards_

_Harry Potter_

Harry tied the letter to the owl's leg, and sent the owl out.

He have hoped that no one will realise where he is, so he did not mention it in his letter.

He fell asleep again.

He woke up again at seven o' clock in the morning, and he dressed, and showered.

"Harry?"

Harry turned and saw Hermione.

"It seems that you were awake, and you were doing something," said Hermione.

"Nothing special, just received a letter, and I wrote a reply and send it," said Harry.

"May I have a look at it?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Harry. "But you will not be able to see the reply since it is already being sent."

He took the letter and handed it to her.

"It seems that the Weasley's family are worried about you," said Hermione.

"I just told them that I am safe," said Harry.

"Nice to see that you did not rat out your location to them," said Hermione.

/Scene Break/

At ten past twelve, Arthur Weasley received the letter Harry have sent back.

He was not too happy to see that Harry did not tell him where he is.

"What happened, Dad?" asked Ron.

"Harry replied to the letter I have sent him," said Arthur. "He did not tell me where he is."

Meanwhile, Ginny ran into the living room, and she bent close to her father to read the letter.

"Where do you think Harry is now, Ginny?" asked Arthur, but Ron answered before Ginny could speak.

"Leaky Cauldron?" he said.

"I think he may be Hogsmeade?" said Arthur.

"Is there a likely chance that he may have found his way at the Grangers residence?" asked Ginny.

"I never thought that he would," said Arthur.

"Just because you didn't think of it, doesn't mean that he will not do that," said Ginny.

Molly stepped in.

"I wondered if anything have happened at the Platform," she said.

"We thought we might want to have a word with the Dursleys, but they are not there, we thought that they may be late, so we left," said Arthur.

"Why didn't you wait for them with Harry?" asked Ron.

"The Dursleys were reported missing," said Arthur, trying to get around the question. "What plan have they been up to? Playing around and not bothering with Harry anymore? They are having so much fun while dumping Harry out and entertaining on their own, clever plan they made."

"Shut up Arthur!" roared Molly. This was the first time that she shouted at him. "Don't you care about Harry?"

"I do care about him," said Arthur quietly. "I could've waited for the Dursleys with him, though, I'm sorry."

"You say you care about him, didn't you realise that he have been mistreated in his aunt and uncle's house?" asked Ginny, in a rather firm voice.

"I don't think he even confided this in me," said Arthur.

"And why didn't you even ask him that?" said Ron. "He may be ashamed to say it until you mentioned it. There are regulations against child abuse."

"I know," said Molly.

"Why would he go to Grangers house instead of coming here?" asked Ron.

"What a foolish question to ask," said Ginny. "Do you think he is happy to be here right after his Godfather got killed?"

Ron said nothing.

"Ron," said Molly. "You are such a nosy friend of Harry! You do not even show respect of where he lives, do you? You just think that this place would be the best solution for him? Just because you want to meet him, making him goofing off with you."

"I don't know if he will be used to a Muggle house," said Ron.

"This is not a reasonable excuse," said Arthur. "You check yourself, Ron, he has been living in Muggle house for about fifteen years, and do you think he wouldn't get used to it? Do you always think that Muggles hate him?"

"The Dursleys hated him," said Ron.

"And you think the Grangers hate him too?" asked Arthur.

"Oh, sorry," said Ron, after one minute. "The Grangers wouldn't hate him since Hermione is his friend. If they hated him they would also hate Hermione, and they wouldn't be taking him willingly."

"Exactly," said Ginny.

"Now what should we do?" asked Molly.

"Leave him alone for a few weeks," said Ginny. "We better not tell Dumbledore about this, or else he may interfere with Harry's life."

Molly and Arthur both nodded.

"How can you tell that Dumbledore will interfere with Harry's life, Ginny?" asked Arthur.

"Harry has been dumped in the Dursleys house by Professor Dumbledore, there must be a reason for him to do this. I am sure he does not want Harry to be mistreated," said Ginny. "If the Dursleys are dead, he may end up on interfering Harry's life by taking him somewhere else, where he does not want to live, maybe he thinks that it is not safe for Harry to live at where he is currently living, or else no matter where he lives, it doesn't matter."

"What have I been thinking? I have been putting my confidence in Albus Dumbledore for years," said Arthur. "Who wanted to be manipulated and controlled like a machine?"

"That means we better not trust Albus Dumbledore fully, he make mistakes," said Molly. "Dumbledore have no right to decide on where Harry is living, it is not up to him."

"That's right," said Arthur.

"There is one more person we need to watch out, Severus Snape," said Ron.

"You don't trust him?" asked Molly.

"No, I don't," said Ron. "He's acting like a Death Eater, it would be the best if we don't tell anyone else, in case if they slip the information to Snape."

Arthur and Molly both nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

The Harry Potter Universe and all the character in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment

Chapter 7

**Conversation and Argument**

Harry was having breakfast with the Grangers family. He was not feeling lonely at all.

"It is nice to have you here with us, Harry," Hermione said.

"Way better than the Dursleys," said Harry. "To be honest with you, even way better than living with the Weasleys. I feel that I have changed after staying here for a while."

"You don't have to feel too bad if they are dead, Harry, whatever happens to them is neither your responsibility nor your fault," said Dan.

"Even if I was in the Dursleys house, and they arrived back and saw me, they could've chucked me out, don't you think?" asked Harry.

"Very possible," said Emma. "Based on what you have told Hermione about the Dursleys a couple days ago. Did this happen often?"

"They were going to chuck me out last summer, but Dumbledore said that I have to stay," said Harry.

"You need to make your own choice, Harry, don't always follow what others have told you," said Dan, "regardless of who they are, they are not in a position to stop you from living with anyone."

"I can only hope that no one will tell Albus Dumbledore that I am here," said Harry. "I am sure that he is going to interfere with my life if he knows. Just because of my safety, he took away my freedom. What have given him the right to do this?"

"It is not up to him to decide where you are staying, Harry," said Emma. "It is up to the Ministry of Magic, in agreement with you."

"Anyway, do you think the Weasleys were responsible parents?" asked Dan. "After you have been in their house, I wondered how much you have been growing."

"Let me think, Hmmm... maybe not," replied Harry. "I don't know what I have actually learnt while I was staying with the Weasleys. It looked like that they were only trying to make me feel welcome, but they never really given me such advice or ask me to do anything, as far as I remember. The fact that I stayed with the Weasleys might be one of the reasons why I kept on getting along with the wrong people."

"Part of the problem is probably because of Ron," said Hermione. "I am not trying to persuade you to compare me and him, but you must know what sort of people you should call friends."

"Right," said Harry.

After breakfast, Emma went to Gringotts with Hermione.

/Scene Break/

After Hermione and Emma arrived back, everyone was sitting at the sofa, continuing with their conversation.

"If Albus Dumbledore knows that you were mistreated in the Dursleys, why didn't he rescue you, Harry?" asked Dan.

"Either he doesn't know about it, or maybe he think my aunt and uncle will chuck me out, and he want to protect me from being harmed by Voldemort," said Harry.

"Who?" asked Dan.

"Actually, his name is Tom Riddle," said Harry. "He's a Dark wizard, he tried to kill me when I was a baby."

"And he failed, did he?" asked Dan.

"Yes," said Harry. "My mother shielded me."

"Can you recite how the Dursleys mistreated you, please?" asked Emma.

"Sure," said Harry.

"Since I arrived at their house, they treated me like a house elf. They often lock me in the cupboard, sometimes for a month."

"What?" roared Dan.

"I know you feel bad about this," said Harry. "Besides, they never took me out when they go on trips, and they never brought me clothes. They gave me Dudley's clothes to wear. I have been bullied by Dudley, and people in there dispised me, what have I done to deserve this?"

"If I have heard this earlier, I could've reported them!" Emma said angrily.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Calm down Emma," said Dan.

"Harry," said Emma quietly. "There are regulations against child abuse."

"I know," said Dan.

"They deserve what they got!" said Emma angrily, and she was in tears. "I don't care if they are killed! If we have been doing this to Hermione, we could've ended up in prison for three to six years, or more if we are discovered!"

"You are right," said Dan firmly. "Will you calm down?"

"That's not the only thing," said Emma, in a silghtly softer voice. "Just for the sake of safety, Dumbledore wanted Harry to return there every year. There is no excuse for him, either. What was he thinking?"

Harry knows exacly why Emma was angry. For just a moment, he could sense how she feel about it. She was angry with Albus Dumbledore, and the way the Dursleys have treated him.

Emma recovered saying.

"Harry, while you are here, we will make sure that you have a good time with us, we will take good care of you."

"The best thing is to try and keep this secret from Dumbledore," said Dan. "Try to not let him know about it. He have no right to decide where his student should live."

"Thanks," said Harry.

"And that is probably the reason why you have goofed off with Ron and ignored me so much time at Hogwarts," said Hermione. "I am not complaining about it, but if you have been brought up in a proper environment you would never have goofed off with him as much as you did, you may even have words against him if he have caused me trouble."

"Who is Ron?" asked Dan.

"He is a child from the Weasleys family," said Harry. "I met him when I was on the train to Hogwarts for my first year."

"We may have met his father before, but I forgot," said Dan.

"There seems to be so much to tell," said Emma.

Harry told Dan and Emma the stories about Ron, from his first year to fifth year.

"I can't believe this," said Dan, after he finished. "Harry, I am not complaining, but I would like to tell you that you should not put too much confidence in him. Goofing off with someone who is traitorous and disloyal may either cause problems of the relationship between you and Hermione, or it may cause you to stuck between the two sides, making you wonder whether to choose Hermione or him. I am not saying that you can't goof off with him at all, but it would be good if you limit yourself in doing this."

"Right," said Harry. "I will try."

After a while, Amelia arrived and introduced them to Senior Auror Reece Thomson. He is a man in his early thirties, and he was educated in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

"Mr Potter," said Reece. "Good to see you."

"The next Senior Auror will be arriving tonight, at no later than 8 pm," said Amelia.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, in Grimmauld Place, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore were arguing.

"Albus, what have I been telling you when you decided to drop Harry at the Dursleys? I told you that those people will never understand him," said Minerva.

"You don't want to help me search for Harry?" asked Dumbledore, ignoring what Minerva have just said.

"This is not my business," said Minerva.

"I have my reasons that I want Harry to stay at the Dursleys," said Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore," said Minerva firmly. "Let me make this clear, you have been dumping Harry into a place where he was unwelcome, abused and mistreated. I am not going to help you find him now. You go and find him yourself if you wish to."

"It would be best if you can help me," said Dumbledore.

A surge of sickining thought came to her.

"I can go and find him but I may not have the right to remove him from where he is," said Minerva. "Not even you, Dumbledore. You are not the Minister of Magic. You are the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Who and what have given you the right to remove him from where he is? It is not up to the Headmaster of Hogwarts to decide where his students should live."

"You don't understand, Minerva," said Dumbledore. "Harry needs protection, he needs to be kept away from Voldemort."

"How do you think Voldemort will find him?" asked Minerva, pressing onto the point.

"While Voldemort is not omniscent, it doesn't mean he can't search for Harry, with Severus Snape as his spy..."

"What did you say? You hired Severus Snape to teach at Hogwarts, and if he is a supporter of Voldemort, what made you trusting him completely?" asked Minerva, before Dumbledore could finish. "I happen to know that Severus Snape have treated the students at Hogwarts unfairly. He have favored Slytherin, and docking points from other houses for no proper reason, and don't care what the Slytherins have done to other houses."

"If we are going to resolve this issue, either I have to force Snape to show his true identity, or sack him and find someone else," said Dumbledore. "The first one will cause Voldemort and the Death Eaters to become suspicious with him, while the latter may work, I may miss valuable information."

"So you mean when Voldemort is killed, Snape will not act like he did before?" asked Minerva.

"He still need to show his true identity before he can treat students at Hogwarts fairly," said Dumbledore. "If Voldemort is killed, I may not need him at Hogwarts anymore."

"And what information can you gain from him?" asked Minerva.

"Information from the dark side, from Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "Only from him I can get information about Voldemort's weaknesses."

"If he is dead before the term begins, what would you do?" asked Minerva, still protesting, and at the same time a sickening thought came to her. _Who would not want __Severus__ to be chucked out of Hogwarts?_

"If this is the case, I will have no choice but to hire other professors instead," said Dumbledore. "I, however, need a spy at Hogwarts, or else I can't keep up to date with information about Voldemort."

"I am not going to help you find Harry, Dumbledore," said Minerva. "The way that a child is brought up can affect their behavior. Don't you even know that there are regulation against child abuse?"

"I know what you are talking about," said Dumbledore. "The only thing that I am concerned about is his safety. If his aunt and uncle is arrested because of child abuse, there may be a likely chance that the ward I have set up would collapse, I would have to take him away if this is the case."

"Are you saying that you want to try and keep Harry's aunt and uncle out of prison?" asked Minerva.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Harry has to be pliable so I can direct him," he said.

"Say it again!" said Minerva, she could no longer keep her anger in check. "I don't suppose that you are his guardian!"

"This isn't really the case, Minerva," said Dumbledore, he felt annoyed at Minerva's words.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **

The Harry Potter Universe and all the characters in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Chapter 8

**The News from the Wizarding World**

It was the first time that Albus Dumbledore's staff has disobeyed him, and he was really tired of thinking about it.

"What should I do now, Minerva?" he asked.

"Leave Harry alone for a few weeks," said Minerva.

"I shall go and consult Arthur Weasley," said Dumbledore.

"I don't know if he will tell you where Harry is," said Minerva. "You can go and find Arthur now, but don't expect what you wish to happen."

Dumbledore turned and vanished.

He apparated to the Burrow, and knocked the door.

The door opened, it was Molly.

"Albus," she said. "How are you?"

"I am fine," said Dumbledore. "Do you have any updates about Harry?"

"Well," said Molly. "We've got a reply from him, but he did not mention where he is. He just said that he is currently safe."

Dumbledore knows what Molly meant to say, he felt a surge of relief. He knows she meant that Harry is not dead.

"We better leave him alone for a few weeks," said Molly. "Least of all I don't want to insist him to come here if he has found his way."

"Why?" asked Dumbledore.

"Our family had some kind of arguments about him," said Molly. "I cannot really give you the exact details."

"Is Arthur here?" asked Dumbledore.

"He's at the Ministry," said Molly.

"I will go and consult him," said Dumbledore. "Have a good day, Molly."

"You too, Dumbledore," said Molly.

As soon as Dumbledore has disappeared, Molly thought:

_Why would Dumbledore want to go for Arthur? It is just not right. How on earth would he tell Dumbledore about where Harry might be?_

/Scene Break/

As soon as Dumbledore arrived at the Ministry, he made his way to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office.

"Hi Arthur," he said.

"Hi Dumbledore," said Arthur.

"Do you have any news regarding to where Harry is?" asked Dumbledore.

"I have already received a reply from him, but he did not mention where he is currently living," said Arthur. "He told us that he is currently safe."

Dumbledore was shocked that Arthur's answer was the same as Molly's.

"I shall have to go and find him on my own, then," he said, he felt disappointed. He suspected that it was a way of staying out of his question.

He have never been in a situation where other people keeping secrets from him, and now it has happened.

/Scene Break/

In the afternoon, Harry and Hermione was studying, suddenly, they heard a crash in the kitchen.

"Something may have broken," said Hermione. "I'll be back."

She ran to the kitchen, and found a glass broken.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" asked Dan, as he was trying to find the vacuum cleaner, then Hermione raised her wand.

"_Reparo,_" she said, and the glass was mended.

"This seemed to be the first time you used magic here," said Dan. "Good one, Hermione."

Hermione picked up the glass, and put it on the bench.

"At least this will save some money," she said.

"I don't really care much about money," said Dan quietly, laughing. "This glass doesn't cost much."

As Hermione ran back to the room and continued to study, Harry said:

"You must have repaired something just now."

Hermione nodded.

After they finished studying, they went to the living room to watch TV.

"I have another appointment at 4 pm, and I will be back at six," said Emma. "Dan, maybe you and Harry can do the cooking?"

"OK," said Dan.

/Scene Break/

Alaster Moody and Remus Lupin has been searching for Harry for a while, but they have not yet found him.

"I think it is likely that Harry may have found his way to Hermione's house," said Remus. "Let's visit them a bit."

"I think we better not tell Albus Dumbledore where he is if we find him, or else he may interfere with Harry," said Moody. "It seems that Harry was not comfortable living with his aunt and uncle, and if he is comfortable with staying at the Grangers house, we should not remove him from there."

Remus nodded.

They apparated to the Grangers residence, and knocked the door.

The door opened, and they saw Dan.

"How may I help you?" Dan asked.

"Do you have any idea where Harry Potter is?" asked Remus.

"He is here. Come in," said Dan.

"Harry!" Dan called.

A moment later, Harry appeared, and he saw Remus and Alastor.

"Never thought you would end up here, Potter," said Alastor.

"We were worried about you, Harry," said Remus.

"We already know about the Dursleys," said Harry. "They were classfied as missing people. I doubt that they may have been killed by the Death Eaters."

"We did not find any of their bodies," said Alastor.

"Maybe the Death Eaters transfigured and buried them after they killed them," said Harry.

"I am not saying I like it, but this is a possibility," said Remus. "Clever actions they performed. We can only know the truth when we capture the Death Eaters and interrogated them."

"Don't tell Dumbledore that I am here," said Harry. "He is going to interfere with me if you do."

"We won't say a word about this," said Remus.

/Scene Break/

At about 8 pm that evening, Amelia returned and introduced Senior Auror Jasmin West to Harry and the Grangers family. She is a woman in her late thirties, and she was educated at Hogwarts.

"You had such a hard childhood, haven't you, Harry?" she asked.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Have you seen the Daily Prophet lately?" asked Jasmin.

"Not quite," said Harry.

"Here is a copy," said Jasmin.

Harry looked at it, it said:

_**Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy's Fate.**_

_Severus Snape (Potions Professor of Hogwarts) and Draco Malfoy accidentally apparated to a Muggle town at 2 am this morning, and they were killed for trying to murder Muggles. They were trying to resist the police using their wands, but there was far too many policeman, and some of them used electric baton to shock them, and it weakened them since they were shocked too many times, although some policeman was blasted out of the way by them, and injured._

_Severus and Draco were sent to St Mungos after they were discovered, but it was too late, and they died at 5 pm this afternoon._

"I hope this report is not fake," said Harry.

"How did the Muggles kill Malfoy and Snape?" asked Hermione.

"The prophet has already made it clear," said Jasmin.

"Why would Snape and Malfoy want to murder Muggles?" asked Harry.

"You don't think he is acting on Voldemort's orders?" asked Hermione.

"Voldemort want to use Snape to murder Muggles?" asked Harry. "Why didn't he do it on his own?"

"Maybe Voldemort has a plan," said Hermione. "Maybe you are the target. He may have asked Snape to look for you in various Muggle places because he does not know where you live, since your aunt and uncle and cousin are missing."

Harry continued to read.

_Additionally, various Muggles were attacked by Death Eaters after this incident, some Muggles were killed, and some of them are in the hospital._

"Snape can't be that stupid," said Hermione. "I don't know if anyone has ordered him to assassinate Muggles."

"You don't think someone have confounded him?" asked Harry.

"That's a possibility," said Hermione, "or maybe someone has modified his memory."

"I can't believe this," said Harry. "Either this report is fake or there were too many police facing them. But there are spells that can kill a bunch of people at once."

"There must be, Peter Pettigrew have used a spell like that," said Hermione.

/Scene Break/

Back at the Burrow, Ginny and Ron were having comversation after they have seen the Daily Prophet.

"Snape and Malfoy, I don't care if they are dead," said Ron. "I have tolerated them long enough."

"Snape may have mistreated people who are not in his house at Hogwarts," said Ginny. "I am not sorry that he and Draco Malfoy are dead. I just can't believe that they were injured by a bunch of Muggles."

"I just don't know who will be the Potions teacher, and Hogwarts need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Ron. "This year we will have a better experience at Hogwarts."

Ginny nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

The Harry Potter Universe and all the character in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment

Chapter 9

**The Planning for the Trip**

Dumbledore feared that Harry may be dead, and he could not help thinking about the tale, although Remus and Alastor have told him that Harry was safe, they refused to tell him where he is.

He was not surprised to hear that Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy are dead, but he felt that it may take him some time to find another Professor for Potions.

Additionally, he need a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Albus, I have a suggestion for Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Minerva, as Dumbledore was frowning.

"Who?" asked Dumbledore.

"Professor Alex Webb, he is highly accomplished at Defense Against the Dark Arts, and he is also very good at Spell Creation," said Minerva.

"OK," said Dumbledore. "I will contact him. Creating new spells, might be useful to some students."

/Scene Break/

Dan and Emma both had appointments in the afternoon the next day. Harry and Hermione were watching DVDs at home.

"I hope that this year will be better," said Harry, after the DVD were finished, "with the absence of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy."

"It will," said Hermione. "I wonder who is going to be the Potions teacher at Hogwarts, with Snape gone."

"Yes," said Harry. "I wondered about that too."

"And I also wondered who is going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, since Umbridge left," said Hermione.

"It seems that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher changes every year," said Harry.

"That's weird," said Hermione.

/Scene Break/

Dan and Emma arrived back at 5:30 pm.

"The dinner is almost ready," said Harry. "You may still need to wait a bit longer."

He have been cooking so much stuff at 4:30 pm, and it took him more than one hour to prepare it.

At 5:50 pm, the dinner was ready.

"Sorry for keeping you two waiting," said Harry.

"Never mind now, Harry, maybe you should consider not to cook too many things next time, or else we may end up on getting too many leftovers," said Emma. "That also gives you free time."

"We are planning on going to a trip for one week," said Dan.

"That would be lovely," said Harry.

"You will need a passport," said Emma. "If you don't have one, you will need to get one."

"I think I will contact Director Bones," said Harry.

He pulled out the Wizarding Contact Machine from his pocket, and turned it on.

Then he pressed Contact.

In a second, Amelia arrived.

"Is there anything you want me to do, Mr Potter?" she asked.

"I need a passport," said Harry.

"Are you going to go to another country?" asked Amelia.

"We might, just for a trip," said Dan.

"It is important to contact me before you go to any trips, this way, it will not overlap with any parties or appointments that I or other people from the Ministry may have arranged for you, Mr Potter," said Amelia. "I will get you a passport."

And she vanished.

After dinner, they sat on the sofa, feeling exhausted.

/Scene Break/

Back at Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick was having a conversation.

"How do you feel about the death of Severus Snape?" asked Minerva.

"Never expected he and Draco Malfoy are killed by a bunch of Muggles," said Flitwick.

"I placed a charm on Severus that made him turn crazy, and not know what he was doing," said Minerva.

"You WHAT?" roared Flitwick. "If Dumbledore hears that, what will he say?"

"That charm makes people become really mental, and it cause them to do whatever they wish to, in accordance to their identity, and in a very crazy way," said Minerva, ignoring Flitwick's question. "They can do any sort of things, including evil things."

"So you say that Severus is evil, I happen to agree, but you can't say that he is always evil," said Flitwick.

"That charm also makes people not concentrate properly, so he may have apparated to the wrong place," said Minerva. "I want to keep Harry Potter's current living arrangements a secret, regardless of where it is, just in case if Voldemort use Snape to find him."

"How will Snape find Harry?" asked Flitwick.

"Snape knows that Harry, Ron and Hermione are good friends. If Harry is living with either the Weasleys or the Grangers, Snape may tell Voldemort about it," said Minerva. "In this case Voldemort would target either the Weasleys or the Grangers house."

"Your explanation seems to be reasonable, how did you know that Snape worked for Voldemort?" asked Flitwick.

"I only suspect it," said Minerva, "based on what Albus Dumbledore have told me, he said that Snape was Voldemort's spy. As far as I know, Snape favored the Slytherins, and knocking points out of other houses, and giving students detentions for no proper reason, he is still acting like a Death Eater, which made me suspect him."

"Right," said Flitwick. "I see."

/Scene Break/

Back at the Grangers house, Harry, Dan, Hermione and Emma was discussing the trip.

"I think I probably have to leave my wand here while we are on that trip," said Harry, after Dan told him that wands are probably going to be confiscated if they are checked. "Unless someone can come here and get it for us."

"The Aurors should do that," said Dan simply, as he know that there must be some ways wizards used to travel from one place to another. "I will talk them into it. We may need them to accompany us. Do you think you need to take wands?"

"Maybe not," said Harry.

"We will just leave them here, if we feel we need it we can ask the Auror to apparate back here and get it for us," said Hermione.

"How can you be sure that they will not be checked?" asked Emma.

"They don't have to go onto the airliner with us," said Hermione. "They can apparate there when we arrive at our destination."

"What is apparate?" asked Dan.

"This is the method that wizards used to travel," said Harry. "It means disappearing from one place and appearing at another. You need to pass a test before you get your license."

"Right, but we better contact them when we arrive at our destination," said Dan.

"When are we going to go?" asked Hermione.

"We will discuss this as soon as Harry has received his passport," said Dan.

"Maybe the Aurors can apparate us to the airport so we don't need someone else to drive us there," said Emma.

"They should be able to," said Hermione. "But the only thing is that if they apparated us there, Muggles around them might be scared if they see this."

"We will probably have to risk it anyway," said Dan. "There may be solutions from the Aurors."

/Scene Break/

Amelia Bones dropped Harry's passport at Grangers house two days later.

Dan told Amelia the issue that wands may not be allowed in the airport, and Amelia said.

"Not to worry, Harry and Hermione can leave their wands here, just remember to contact the Aurors guarding this resident when you arrive at your destination, and they will get it for them. You should ask one of them to come with you. It would be more convenient if they can summon the wands wandlessly."

"Right," said Dan. "Anything else?"

"No," said Amelia. "See you."

"Bye," said Dan.

Then Amelia vanished.

"Now we can discuss when we are going to leave," Dan said. "We will leave next Monday to go to France."

"That's three days from today," said Harry. "Which city of France are we going to visit?"

"Chambery," said Dan simply. "We can visit other places there too, if you wish to."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **

The Harry Potter Universe and all the characters in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Chapter 10

**The Trip**

Harry was excited, he have never been going to any trips with the Dursleys, and he simply can't wait to go there.

They went to Gringotts the next day. Harry withdrawn two thousand Galleons and exchanged them to French currency for the trip.

Dan spent some time to talk with Julia Ford about apparating them to the airport, and asked her to inform Amelia that they are going to leave on Monday.

"I can do side along apparate, but I will need to contact another Auror, since no witch or wizard can side along more than two people at once," said Julia. "We also need to hide from view, or else Muggles will be frightened of us."

"Right," said Dan.

"I will contact Reece Thomson about this," Julia said. "Inform us when you arrived at your destination, though, so we will get there to protect you."

"And what about wands?" asked Dan.

"They can leave their wands here, and we can get it for them when you arrive at your destination," said Julia. "Once you are ready to come back, we will take their wands back here before you are being checked."

/Scene Break/

On the day of the trip, Dan, Emma, Harry and Hermione were getting ready to go.

"Ready?" asked Julia.

"We are ready," said Dan.

And all of a sudden, Harry felt as if he was being squeezed inside a tube, a moment later, he found himself at the airport.

"There is still ten minutes left until the airplane takes off," said Dan.

They got into the ticket counter to check their bags.

"Passport?" said the agent behind the ticket counter.

"Here it is," said Harry, after he rummaged in his pocket for a while, and showed it to the agent.

"How many bags?" asked the agent.

"Three," said Harry.

"Here is your baggage claim ticket," said the agent, after a few seconds.

After five minutes, the gate agent called for pre-boarding.

Dan and Emma got up. Dan said. "We're in 1E and 1F, Harry and Hermione, you are in 1G and 1H."

After a while, the flight attendent asked them what they would like to drink, they asked for some Grape Juice.

"I just hope that Dumbledore does not find out where we are," said Harry.

"I hope that the Order of the Phoenix keeps this from him," said Hermione.

It was not a long flight.

They arrived at their destination at 1 pm in the afternoon. They found their luggage at the carousal and they cleared customs. Then they arrived at their accomodation.

Dan called Reece and Julia from his cellphone, telling them that they have arrived at their destination.

After no more than ten seconds, with a few soft pops, Reece and Julia arrived.

They handed the wands that Harry and Hermione have left home back to them.

"This is the first time that I have flied on an airplane," said Harry, as they got into the room that was prepared for them.

The accomodation wasn't very large, it had three bedrooms, each bedroom had two single beds, and there was also one kitchen.

Harry and Hermione went outside and had a chat.

"How did you think that the Dursleys reacted if they met the Death Eathers?" Hermione asked.

"As my aunt, uncle and cousin does not know anything about magic, they probably didn't realise how the door will be opened, not like a Muggle thief who want to steal or take their valuable possessions from the house, and trying to open the door by cracking the lock, but they might have felt surprised that the door was blasted open without much trouble," said Harry. "Imagine if I don't know any magic at all, how would I be reacting when the Death Eaters bursted into my house and pointed their wands at me?"

"You make me laugh Harry," Hermione said. "I assume that you will be terrified, and want to escape, but there may not be any chance to do that, especially when you don't know what the Death Eaters are going to do to you."

/Scene Break/

On the following day, Auror Reece Thomson and Julia Ford apparated them to a restaurant for lunch.

"How did you know this place?" asked Harry.

"I have been touring around France yesterday," said Reece.

"Right," said Harry.

Dan and Harry ordered French Onion Soup, and Steak Frites, while Hermione and Emma ordered Salade Nicoise (seared tuna salad) and Croque Madame sandwich. The food was all delicious.

After lunch, they left the restaurant, and took photos at the beach.

"I shall get the photos printed when we go back to our house," said Dan.

/Scene Break/

The OWL results arrived the next morning.

Harry looked at his results, he have got Exceeds Expectations in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures, and he has got an Outstanding grade in Defense Against the Dark Arts, although he only got an Acceptable in Astronomy.

There is also another sheet which said.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_You are eligible to take the following classes when the school starts._

_Charms_

_Transfiguration_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Potions_

_Herbology_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_You are also eligible to take private courses listed below once you return to Hogwarts._

_Spell Creation_

_Occulmency_

_Regards_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

There was also a badge labelled Quidditch Captain in the envelope.

Harry frowned. _What is __S__pell __C__reation?_

"How did you do, Hermione?" he asked.

"I got ten Outstandings, and one Exceeds Expectations in Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione. "May I look at yours?"

"Yes," said Harry, handing his results to Hermione.

"Least of all, you are beating me in Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione. "On my sheet it also said that I can take Spell Creation courses, what is Spell Creation, anyway?"

"I don't really know, but I think it is about making up our own spells," said Harry. "I don't know who will teach us this though."

"Maybe Dumbledore found another teacher who will help us through this," said Hermione excitedly. "Making up our own spells, that would definitely help us to defeat Voldemort."

"Wow!" said Harry.

"Defeat who?" asked Dan.

"Voldemort," said Hermione.

"What is it all about?" asked Emma.

Hermione handed her results to Emma to look.

"Wow, Hermione, you are brilliant!" said Emma. "How is Harry doing?"

Harry handed his results to Emma.

"Not bad, at least," said Emma.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, Remus Lupin decided to search the Dursleys.

He apparated to the Dursleys home, the house looked normal, but he did not see anyone.

He realised that the Death Eaters may have done something to the body, so he dug the soil in the Dursleys garden, and he found three bones, and he knows that odds are against.

He suspected that they are the Dursleys, and he used magic to revert them back to their original appearance.

It was hard to believe that they are already dead.

He apparated back to the Burrow, and knocked on the door.

The door opened, it was Molly Weasley.

"I have got a bit of news for you, Molly," said Remus.

"Does it have anything to do with Harry?" asked Molly.

"It has something to do with the Dursleys, I just found their bodies," said Remus.

"They are dead?" asked Molly.

"Looks like it," said Remus.

"At least Harry is safe," said Molly.

"Don't report it on the Daily Prophet until Hogwarts term starts, though," said Remus. "I want to keep it from Dumbledore during the school holidays. There is already a likely chance that he may realised that Harry may have been living with Hermione's parents."

Molly nodded.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, after breakfast, Harry and Hermione bursted into a conversation.

"I wonder who is going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year," said Harry.

"I wonder about that too, we haven't got a single Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who lasted more than one year ever since we arrived at Hogwarts," said Hermione. "I just hope that Dumbledore does not have trouble finding another professor."

"I wondered if anyone have ever been inventing spells," said Harry.

"Never heard of anyone doing that," said Hermione. "If we can make up some spell of our own, Voldemort can easily be defeated."

"Maybe, but I have to be the one who is killing him," said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"When I was having conversations with Dumbledore after we arrived back to Hogwarts from the Ministry of Magic, Dumbledore told me that," said Harry. "Either I have to kill Voldemort, or he have to kill me."

Then he told Hermione everything that Dumbledore have told him after they arrived back to Hogwarts from the Ministry of Magic.

"Professor Trelawney made that prophecy?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Harry.

"So the reason that Voldemort want to kill you is because he know that you are a danger to him?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Harry.

"And I can't believe that Dumbledore have placed you in a horrible setting, anyone could have taken you in," said Hermione. "Just because of safety reasons, he placed you in the Dursleys house? If we have been taking you in, you would have not acted immaturely during this time."

"At least the Dursleys are out of the way right now," said Harry.

"We don't have to worry about them," said Hermione. "It is not our business, you don't have to go back to them."

"People need freedom of choice," said Harry. "I don't want to be forced to go and live elsewhere."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

The Harry Potter Universe and all the character in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment

Chapter 11

**News and Surprise**

On Sunday morning, Harry and the Grangers were getting ready to go back home. Auror Reece and Julia apparated them to the airport, and they took Harry and Hermione's wands, and apparated back to their home.

Harry and the Grangers went onto the airliner, and they were going to go back to Britain in no longer than a few hours time.

They did not speak for a while, and they arrived back in Britain at 1 pm in the afternoon. Dan called Reece and Julia to apparate them back to their house.

Reece and Julia apparated to the airport, and side alonged them back home.

"There is something else in the Daily Prophet right now," said Julia, handing Hermione a stack of paper as soon as they got back. "I just received this not long ago."

Hermione started to read:

**The Daily Prophet News**

_Peter Pettigrew was caught by Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks three days ago, and they sent him back to the Ministry. Under Veritaserum he confessed that he betrayed Lily and James Potter. He was sentenced to life time imprisonment in Azkaban._

_Amelia Bones (Director of Magical Law Enforcement) is now the successor of Cornelius Fudge as the Minister of Magic._

"Wow," she said.

"That's good," said Harry.

"Let's do some study now," said Hermione. "We have not been doing it for a week."

Harry nodded.

They took out their books from their trunks, and started to read.

In the evening, Harry made Spaghetti Carbonara for dinner.

Dan brought a plate out to Reece.

"This is quite tasty, who made it?" asked Reece.

"Harry cooked it," said Dan.

"Thanks," said Reece.

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore was quite tired, since no one have given him any information on where Harry is, for the first time, he have failed.

The only thing he knows is that the Dursleys were reported missing, he have no idea that they are already dead.

And his Potions professor, Severus Snape is already dead, along with Draco Malfoy, and who is he going to send to search for Harry?

He have already told Harry why he have to go back to the Dursleys once a year, but he could not help thinking what have happened now.

He decided to search for Harry by himself.

He previously know that Harry was not at the Burrow, but where else can he be?

He finally decided to try the Grangers residence, another likely place that Harry might be. He wondered how Harry have found his way there.

But he decided that he should not do this in such a hurry, he consulted the Goblins in Gringotts to schedule an appointment for this matter later.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, Harry received a letter, it said:

_Dear Mr Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger_

_Since both of you have got your Underage Magic Restriction Termination License, you are eligible to learn to apparate, and I would hope that both of you can take your apparition test in this summer holiday. You may book an appointment, by filling in the form enclosed to this letter for your practise sessions, and return the form back to the Ministry._

_A portkey will be provided for you to get yourself to the Ministry of Magic once your bookings are confirmed._

_If in the unlikely event either of you fail the test this summer, you can take it again once you go back to Hogwarts, you can book another session by filling in the re-test form._

_**Costs for apparition sessions:**_

_**Under 17 with Underage Magic Restriction Termination License.**_

_Free for the first test, 12 Galleons for re-test._

_**17 or older.**_

_12 Galleons for first test, 12 Galleons for re-test._

_**Cost for practice session**_

_Under 17 with Underage Magic Restriction Termination License: free. _

_17 or older: 12 Galleons._

_Best wishes_

_Amelia Bones, Minister of Magic_

"Hermione," said Harry. "Look at this."

Hermione looked at it, and she said.

"Sounds exciting doesn't it?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"It is best if we pass it for the first time," said Hermione.

"In order to avoid paying 12 Galleons, yes," said Harry.

They filled out the form, and then Hermione said:

"I think we will book it next week Monday, four days from today."

"We need to tell your parents about it," said Harry.

"Of course we have to tell them," said Hermione.

"Tell us what?" asked Dan.

"Apparition practise opportunity," said Harry, handing Dan the letter.

"So that means you and Hermione are going to learn how to apparate before school starts again?" Dan asked, after he read the letter.

"Yes," said Harry.

"OK," said Dan. "Be as it may, me and Emma may not be home in the afternoon from 1 pm next Monday as we do have some appointments."

"All right," said Harry.

He and Hermione ticked Monday, and they took the parcel, tied it to the owl that had sent the letter to them.

They watched it flying away, and they hoped to get their reply soon.

/Scene Break/

In the evening, after dinner, Harry received the reply from the Ministry.

_Dear Mr Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger_

_You two will present yourselves at the Ministry of Magic on Monday morning in the Apparition Centre at 10:30 for the apparition practise session, a portkey has been provided for you to use. Make sure you take this letter with you when you arrive in the Apparition Centre, and also don't forget to take your Underage Magic Restriction Termination License with you._

_Best wishes_

_Amelia Bones_

Hermione was excited when Harry showed it to her.

"Wow!" she said.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, the Weasleys were still wondering where Harry is.

"Where else would he go to?" said Ginny. "It seems that the Grangers residence is the only one we left out."

"Why don't we go and visit them a bit, and see if he is there, then?" asked Arthur.

"Go and visit them if you wish," said Ginny.

"OK," said Arthur.

/Scene Break/

After dinner, there was a knock on the door, Dan went to get it.

"Hello, I am Arthur Weasley, I want to ask you if you know anything about where Harry Potter is."

"What do you want from him?" asked Dan.

"We were worried about him," said Arthur.

"Come in for a moment, then," said Dan. "I will get him, take a seat for now."

Arthur Weasley took his seat, and waited.

A moment later, Harry appeared.

"Harry," said Arthur. "How did you manage to get here? We were worried about you."

Harry told Arthur the story of what have happened at the Platform.

"So you say that the Grangers ended up on taking you here," said Arthur. "What do you think have happened to the Dursleys?"

"I suspect that they may be killed by the Death Eaters, and they were transfigured and buried," said Harry.

Arthur considered for a moment.

"Seems likely," he said. "We can only get the truth when we have interrogated the Death Eaters. I was told by Remus to not rat out your location to Dumbledore."

"He's right," said Harry. "Don't tell Dumbledore where I am, and perhaps it would be better if you do not tell any staff members of Hogwarts either. If you tell Dumbledore about this, he may come and interfere with my life."

"If you need another place to stay, you are always welcome to my house," said Arthur. "I will be going now, bye."

/Scene Break/

On Monday morning at 10:30, Harry and Hermione tapped the portkey that Amelia Bones have sent them, and they were in the Apparition Test Centre.

"Wow, Mr Potter, Miss Granger," said the wizard in the Apparition Test Centre as soon as they appeared. "My name is Wilkie Twycross, I am surprised to see you both here. I suppose you two come here to learn to apparate?"

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Usually a wizard under the age of seventeen are not permitted to take apparition test," said Wilkie. "I was told that you two have been issued Underage Magic Restriction Termination License, is that correct?"

"Yes, that's right," said Harry.

"Well, in that case," said Wilkie. "This is an exception, but can you show it to me?"

Harry and Hermione took out their Underage Magic Restriction Termination License, and handed it in to Wilkie.

"Right now we are just here for our practise session," said Hermione.

"Here," said Wilkie, handing Harry and Hermione their Underage Magic Restriction Termination License back.

He took two booklet about apparition from the table, and handed them to Harry and Hermione. "Take a bit time to have a look at the booklet first," he said. "We will start after ten minutes."

Harry and Hermione looked at it, Hermione felt a little bit nervous since it was not something that is learnt from books.

After ten minutes, Wilkie said.

"Let's start."

Harry and Hermione put the booklet down.

"You can keep the booklets if you like," said Wilkie. "You may be needing it later. Now please come here for a moment."

Harry and Hermione walked to the direction that Wilkie was pointing at.

Then Wilkie took out two hoops, he placed one in front of Harry, and the other one in front of Hermione.

"Now," he said. "First, you need to concentrate on your destination."

Harry immediately started to concentrate on the courtroom.

"Now," said Wilkie. "You will need to focus on your determination to occupy the visualised space, let your yearning to enter a flood from your mind to every particle of your body."

Harry immediately gazed in his hoop.

"Now," said Wilkie. "Turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness."

Harry immediately turned, but it was not successful, he lost his balance. Hermione was having the same issue.

"Do not worry," said Wilkie. "We will try again."

After half an hour, Harry managed to apparate successfully.

Then Wilkie appeared next to him, and side alonged him back to the Apparition Test Centre.

"Now, rest for a bit, then we will try again," said Wilkie.

Hermione, on the other hand, managed to apparate after five minutes from the time that Wilkie side alonged Harry back.

"There's something I forgot to tell you," said Wilkie. "Most people vomit the first time they successfully apparated, it seems that both of you have been side along apparated by someone else before."

Harry nodded.

They continued to practise, and then they were extremely comfortable with it after another hour.

"You both should be able to pass the test," said Wilkie. "We can book a time for the Apparition Test, how about this Wednesday?"

"OK," said Harry. "What time?"

"10:30 in the morning, this Wednesday," said Wilkie. "I will send you a confirmation note, so you don't forget, and I will provide another portkey with the confirmation note for you to get here, just in case that you lose the other one."

/Scene Break/

Dan and Emma was surprised when Harry and Hermione portkeyed back home and told them that they are going to have their test on Wednesday.

"Hope you pass," said Emma.

"Thanks," said Harry.

After lunch, Dan and Emma went to their practice for scheduled appointments.

"Just think how jealous Ron would be," Hermione teased.

"Don't say that yet, we haven't even taken the test," said Harry. "Maybe it is best not to tell him about this too soon."

"OK," said Hermione.

On the following morning, Harry received the confirmation letter from Wilkie, just as he have expected.

_Dear Mr Potter and Miss Granger_

_You two will present yourselves tomorrow at 10:30 am in the Apparition Test Centre at the Ministry of Magic, three attempts will be given to you for this test, and if you fail all three attempts, you can book a re-test time. Don't forget to bring your Underage Magic Restriction Termination License._

_However, if you feel uncomfortable about the test, you can make it a practise session instead by sending a note here, and then we will rearrange another date for the test._

_All the best_

_Wilkie Twycross_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **

The Harry Potter Universe and all the characters in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Chapter 12

**Apparition Test**

"I think we should be okay with apparition," Harry said to Hermione after breakfast.

"Yes, I think so," said Hermione.

They were watching TV in the living room. Dan and Emma went to their dental practice since they both have appointments in the morning.

After half an hour, Hermione turn the TV off.

"Let's have some fun, Harry," she said.

/Scene Break/

Dan and Emma arrived back at 12:00 pm, Harry just finished making lunch, they sat down and ate.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, seeing Dan and Emma's strange expression.

"Someone called Remus Lupin told us that he found your Aunt and Uncle and Cousin's body, Harry," said Dan.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"It appears that they are dead," said Dan. "I don't think they were killed by non magical methods."

"The Death Eaters must have used magic to kill them," said Hermione. "Magic don't usually leave traces that can be identified by Muggle means."

"It seems that my theory has been verified," said Harry.

"What do you mean, Harry?" asked Emma.

"I have said this before," said Harry. "I thought they might have been killed by the Death Eaters, and the Death Eaters transfigured them and buried them. It seems that I am the target."

"When did Remus tell you that?" Hermione asked her parents.

"He caught up with us as soon as we arrived home," said Emma.

"What use would it be by killing them?" asked Dan.

"I am not sure, maybe the Death Eaters want to scare my Aunt and Uncle to tell them where I am," said Harry. "They would probably see the Death Eaters as freaks, anyway, and the Death Eaters would be sensitive towards this word."

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, at 10:30, Harry and Hermione tapped the portkey that Wilkie Twycross have sent them. They landed in the Apparition Test Centre.

"Conditional Use of Magic License?" said Wilkie Twycross.

"Here it is," said Harry.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger," said Wilkie, after he gave the Conditional Use of Magic License back to them. "I will test you both seperately. Miss Granger, please go outside and wait for a moment, I will call you after Mr Potter has been tested."

Hermione walked outside and waited.

"Now, Potter, I would like you to apparate to courtroom ten," said Wilkie.

"Is that room empty right now?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes," said Wilkie. "You don't want to suddenly appear in front of a bunch of people, especially not when they are having a hearing or interrogating someone. Sorry about that. How about the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office?"

"I think so," said Harry, though he thought that Arthur Weasley may not be too convinced that he should apparate.

"Now, I would like you to tell me the three Ds," said Wilkie.

"Destination, determination and deliberation," said Harry.

"Correct, now we are going to start," said Wilkie. "You need to apparate successfully within the next two minutes, after you apparated successfully, I will come and get you."

With a little pop, Harry was gone from the Apparition Test Centre to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office.

Arthur Weasley was sitting at his desk, working, a moment later, Wilkie arrived, and Arthur turned around.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Never mind Arthur," said Wilkie. "He just apparated."

Arthur looked with some disbelief, and did not say anything else.

Wilkie side-alonged Harry back to the Apparition Test Centre.

"Potter," he said. "You passed, now wait outside, I will give you the Apparition License afterwards."

"Miss Granger, your turn," he said.

Hermione entered the Apparition Test Centre.

Harry waited for two minutes, and Wilkie appeared out of the door.

"Come in, Potter," he said.

Harry entered the Apparition Test Centre.

"Now, you both have passed your apparition test," said Wilkie.

He pulled out two cardboards, and tapped them with his wand.

"Here are your Apparition License," he said.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"See you," said Wilkie.

Harry and Hermione tapped the portkey that Wilkie have sent them, and they landed back at their home.

"How is it going dear?" asked Emma.

"We passed," said Hermione.

"Congratulations, both of you," said Emma. "By the way, Harry, your birthday is not far from now, do you have any plans for that day?"

"Inviting people here would be fine," said Harry.

"I will do it," said Hermione. "I will send out the invitations."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

The Harry Potter Universe and all the character in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment

Chapter 13

**Birthday Party**

In the afternoon, Harry and Hermione was having a conversation.

"Have you ever had any nickname, Hermione?" asked Harry.

Hermione gave Harry a stern look.

"Yes, I do," she said. "I hated that though. When I was in primary school some students called me Hermy, probably because they mispronounced my name properly."

"They are not the only ones who called you that though," said Harry.

"You mean Grawp?" asked Hermione.

Harry nodded.

"Harry, do you wish to be my boyfriend?" asked Hermione.

Harry stumbled at these words, he have never shown any interest in her, but he doesn't want to lose his chance.

"Of course," he said. "But what do you think about Love Potions?"

"Neither of us need Love Potions to fall in love with each other," said Hermione, laughing. "Oh yes, that reminds me, perhaps we should ask the teacher who teaches us Spell Creation for a spell that can protect us from the effect of Love Potions."

"I can't fault your ideas," said Harry.

"I love you, Harry," said Hermione. "You've grown so much."

"And it would be best if we don't show it publicly," said Harry. "I love you too."

"What if we are going to show it?" asked Hermione.

"I understand why you want a spell that protect you from the effect of Love Potions," said Harry.

"Not just me, you need it too," said Hermione. "What if someone slipped you a Love Potion?"

"Still, it is best if we don't make announcement for this, at least not yet," said Harry. "You are right, I need it too."

"Fair enough, I think we will announce it once you are ready, though I highly doubt that no one in Hogwarts is going to know about this," said Hermione.

/Scene Break/

On Harry's birthday, the people who have been invited came to the Grangers house at five o' clock in the afternoon. Dan was grilling sausages and steaks in the kitchen. The Aurors guarding their home have decided to stay inside.

"Thought that you are going to be here, Harry," said Ginny.

"How did you know?" asked Harry.

"Where else can you be? You were not at the Burrow, and I highly doubt that you will go to the Leaky Cauldron since you may want to be away from the wizarding world for a while due to the death of Sirius Black."

"Good guess, Ginny," said Harry. "But the real reason that I came here is because Hermione ran to me since my aunt and uncle was not at the station to pick me up. Mr Granger drove me home, but did not find the Dursleys in the house, so he took me here."

"And then what happened?"

As Harry told her the rest of his story, Ginny frowned.

"It might be likely that the Death Eaters have killed the Dursleys, transfigured them and buried them, don't you think?" she asked.

"That's what I was thinking," said Harry. "By the way, I don't want anyone to know where I am at that moment, so I did not mention where I am in my reply."

"Happy Birthday, Harry," said Ginny.

"Thanks," said Harry.

Fred and George appeared.

"Had a good summer, Harry?" Fred asked.

"Yes," said Harry.

Then Arthur appeared.

"Hi Harry," he said. "I was a bit astounded that you popped in my office the other day."

Harry know exactly what Arthur was talking about, it was the day that he took the Apparition Test.

"Never mind," said Arthur, looking at Harry's expression of guilty. "Amelia Bones told me about the special circumstances that you and Hermione have to be able to take the Apparition Test before you turn seventeen."

"Did you find it hard?" asked George.

"Not as hard as it seems," said Harry.

"You passed it?" asked Fred.

"Yes," said Harry. "Me and Hermione passed it."

"Is Ron here?" asked Hermione.

"He will be here later," said George. "Harry, Hermione, I don't wish you two to tell Ron that you both have passed your Apparition Test earlier."

"I know," said Hermione. "He is going to be jealous of us if he know about this too early. We will probably wait until he start to practise how to apparate, then we can tell him."

"And it is best if you don't mention that you have been given Underage Magic Restriction Termination License in front of him, either," said Arthur.

Before Harry could say anything else, there was another pop, then Bill, Charlie, Ron and Molly appeared.

"Harry, we haven't been seeing you for about a month," said Molly, as she rushed to Harry and hugged him. "How is your summer going?"

"The best," said Harry.

Afterwards, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks arrived.

"Happy Birthday Harry," said Remus.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"Harry," said Fred, holding out a book. "Take this."

Harry took it, and looked at the title, it was called _Twelve Fail Safe Ways to Charm Witches_.

"This book explains all about girls," said Fred. "It is about dating."

"Thank you," said Harry.

"You can read it later Harry, have some fun for now," said Fred. "There are still plenty of time for you to date with people you fancy."

Harry turned to Remus.

"So you caught Peter Pettigrew?" he asked.

"I have caught him, and he is now in the Ministry holding cell, awaiting for interrogation," said Remus.

"How did you catch up with him?" asked Harry.

"Me and Tonks caught him somewhere around the Burrow, and we forced him to show himself," said Remus.

"Will he be able to transform and escape?" asked Harry.

"We have placed him in a jar that is bewitched with Unbreakable Charm," said Remus.

"Just like what I have done to Rita Skeeter at the end of last year," said Hermione.

Remus did not know what Hermione have done to Rita Skeeter, but he did not bother to ask her about it.

Just then, there was another pop, and Amelia and Susan appeared.

"Good afternoon, Amelia," said Remus.

"You were been invited to this party, didn't you?" asked Amelia.

Remus nodded.

"Harry, we have been keeping the fact that you lived here from Dumbledore for ages now," he said. "According to Arthur, we realised that Albus Dumbledore should not always be trusted."

"Harry," said Arthur. "We have regretted the fact that we didn't ask you whether you want to live with your aunt and uncle or not, at the end of last year. We could've asked someone else to give you a home, it is not like that you deserve to be treated like a house elf. It is not easy to see that a famous person to be living in a place that is not welcome. I understand why you were not acting mature enough."

"I am not blaming you," said Harry. "I just don't understand what have made you say this, though."

"My family had an argument about you," said Molly. "I could've asked you whether you want to live at your aunt and uncle's house or not. I, however, don't remember that you have confided the fact that you were mistreated by the Dursleys in me."

"There are regulations against child abuse," said Emma.

"I know," said Molly. "I somehow trusted Albus Dumbledore blindly, and did not bother to think."

Afterwards, Minerva McGonagall arrived.

"Potter, Granger," she said. "Nice to meet you two."

"Professor McGonagall," said Hermione.

"I do hope you are all right, Potter," said Minerva. "There is something I would like to tell you, and I do hope that you don't tell Dumbledore."

"I promise I will not tell Dumbledore about this, honestly, Professor, I don't think I trust the placement decision that he have made for me," said Harry.

"I have placed a spell on Severus Snape," said Minerva in a soft whisper.

"What does that spell do?" asked Harry. "And why did you place that spell on him?"

"That spell cause people to become crazy and mental, and not to mention it could even cause them to lose control," said Minerva. "The reason I placed that spell on Severus is because I don't want him to rat out your location to anyone."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"If he rat out Potter's location to Voldemort, there is a chance that he will be tracked," said Minerva.

"How did you know that Snape worked for Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"To be honest with you, Potter," said Minerva. "Professor Dumbledore told me that, and he said that Snape may end up on telling Voldemort about your relationship with Miss Granger, that's why I did that."

"And why on earth would Dumbledore hire Severus Snape to teach at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"He want information about Voldemort," said Minerva. "By the way, have either of you got any idea what subject you are going to take when you go back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Do you think that it might be better if we take it on a part time basis?"

"You can choose to do this, Potter," said Minerva shortly, then she changed the subject. "Besides, you will get free periods anyway. What about taking your NEWTs earlier?"

"Through mid year, I think so," said Harry. "By the way, me and Hermione want to sign up for Spell Creation Course. Do you have any idea who is going to be teaching us Spell Creation?"

"Alex Webb," said Minerva. "He is going to be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and he is also good at creating spells."

"Can every wizards learn Spell Creation?" asked Hermione.

"As a matter of fact," said Minerva, she waved her wand for a silencing ward in the middle of the room. "It is best not to create your own spells while you are under seventeen. The Ministry of Magic may detect that a spell is being cast, but not who casted it. However if a spell is being created, the Ministry will have no idea what is happening."

"I'll explain this," said Amelia, who was near Minerva.

"Very well," said Minerva.

"Spell Creation is not illegal in the wizarding world, but you must know that the spells that are created may be outlawed, depends on what it does," said Amelia. "Even when underage wizard creates a spell, the Ministry will not know, for creating a spell is not exactly the same thing as doing magic. If the spell is being created and not made publicly available, the Ministry may not have any idea what spell is being cast, though they can still detect it, even when the spell that is created by them are causing people death or pain or whatever. Strictly speaking, however, Spell Creation is a highly dangerous and mysterious art of creating spells, only witches and wizards who have a great understanding of magic are able to create their own spells."

"Professor Dumbledore can create his own spells," said Minerva.

"Well," said Amelia. "Even if he can, he may not be using the way that Alex Webb have used to do it. Alex Webb is using a much easier and less risky way of creating spells."

"We can use this way to defeat Voldemort," said Hermione.

"That is possible," said Amelia. "When a spell can only be casted by certain people, your enemies cannot do it even if he made the correct movement and using the correct pronounciation when saying the incantation. This is rather an approved way to defeat your enemies, including Voldemort himself, especially when he does not know what the spell you created will do to him. I have no idea how to do it, though."

"We will talk more about this later," said Minerva.

Just then, Dan placed a birthday cake on the table, and the Emma placed candles on the birthday cake and lit them.

After a chorus of Happy Birthday, Amelia created a silencing ward and said to Harry and Hermione:

"It would be best if you two do not use magic to do anything in here tonight unless when you are on your own or with your parents or guardian only, or after the guest is gone," she said. "I don't know if everyone here knows you two have Underage Magic Restriction Termination License, and I don't wish to let them know it right now since I don't know what sort of people they are, not everyone here right now are seventeen or older, if you attempt to use magic in front of them, some of the underage wizards may think they can use magic here or elsewhere."

"Yes, Minister," said Harry, helping himself to a slice of birthday cake.

"Potter," said Minerva in a whisper. "Professor Dumbledore has decided that he will be teaching you Occulmency when you go back to school."

"I hope that he can teach me better," said Harry. "I don't think I will have enough time to play Quidditch, though, you may want to find a replacement captain."

"OK," said Professor McGonagall. "I will find a replacement if you don't want to play Quidditch anymore, hand your badge in to me at the start of the term."

It was a pleasant evening.

The guests left the Grangers house at 9:00 pm.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

The Harry Potter Universe and all the character in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment

Chapter 14

**The Side-along Apparition to Diagon Alley**

On the following morning, Harry got up, showered, and started to cook breakfast.

He was relieved that Ron did not ask him any questions about who he was going to go out with, he know that Ron would be jealous if he told him about it.

"Harry."

Harry turned around, and he saw Julia Ford, holding a stack of papers.

"Yes?" he asked.

"The Daily Prophet," said Julia. "Have a look, Harry."

Harry looked at it, it said:

**Bellatrix Lestrange's Fate**

_There was an attack in Alex Webb's house yesterday at 6 am. The Death Eaters, including Bellatrix Lestrange, was trying to attack him, and he somehow evaded their spells, and he managed to blow Bellatrix's stomach into pieces. The other Death Eaters were trying to avenge Bellatrix, but they were overpowered, most of them fled._

"Alex Webb must be a very powerful wizard," said Harry.

"He must have known spells that the Death Eaters don't know," said Julia.

"Did he ever set foot at Hogwarts?" asked Harry. He thought that Julia seems to know something about him.

"I have met him in Beauxbatons," said Julia. "He was three years above me."

"If he can create his own spells, why don't he duel with Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"He studied in France, not Britain," said Julia. "He only came to Britain a couple years ago, and he does not know much about Voldemort."

"I need to make breakfast for now, can I get you anything?" Harry asked.

"Either tea or coffee will be fine," said Julia.

"I'll make some coffee," said Harry.

He placed the Daily Prophet on the table, went back to the kitchen, and started to put bread into the toaster.

Then he started to make coffee.

He bought out a cup of coffee to Julia, then he went back to the kitchen, and started to fry bacon and eggs.

Afterwards, Hermione got up, and she looked at the Daily Prophet that was placed on the table by Harry a moment ago.

Then Harry appeared with a plate of bacon and eggs and toast.

"I don't remember that it is your turn to cook today," said Hermione. "The food looks good, though."

"I have been doing it with the Dursleys," said Harry.

"Thanks, Harry," said Hermione. "Remember, though, we take turns in doing things."

After breakfast, two owls arrived.

Harry took the letter off the owls, and he took one and gave it to Hermione.

"Must be school book lists," said Hermione.

They ripped the envelopes, took the letters out.

It was indeed the book list.

"I haven't seen any books listed about Spell Creations," said Harry.

"Maybe you can't buy those books, or perhaps no books about Spell Creations have covered the way that Alex Webb was using to create spells," said Hermione.

"Let's go and tell your parents," said Harry. "We need to get our books."

"Tell us what?" asked Dan.

"Our book lists arrived," said Hermione.

"We don't have any appointments today," said Dan, then he suddenly remembered. "Hey, you two, I thought you might be able to apparate there."

"I know," said Harry. "I, however, don't want other people, especially Ronald Weasley, to suspect what we are up to."

"Come on, Harry," said Hermione. "Don't be a coward."

"Right, we will do it," said Harry. "It is best not to let Ron spot us, or else he will think we are mental."

"Can't you take people along when you are Apparating?" asked Dan.

"I haven't tried to side-along apparate anyone yet," said Harry. "You mean that Ronald Weasley will think that you drove us there if we did that?"

"At least he wouldn't be suspecting how you two got there if you are not going to do it alone," said Dan.

"Maybe we should ask Auror Julia to side-along us," said Emma.

"That might be a good idea," said Hermione.

"I'll go and ask her about it," said Dan.

A moment later, Dan returned, and said:

"Auror Julia said that when she passed her Apparition Test, she hadn't side-alonged anyone either during that time, and she side-alonged a few people several years later," said Dan. "She said that neither of you should worry about anything, just side-along anyone like you apparate alone."

"Right, we will side-along you two," said Harry. "You need to grip us tightly."

After Dan gripped Harry, and Emma gripped Hermione, they turned.

The next thing they know, is that they were standing behind the brick walls.

Hermione took out her wand, tapped the brick, and the bricks moved aside.

They entered.

They went to Flourish and Blotts.

As they were looking for the books they need, they found Ginny.

"Hi Ginny," said Harry.

"Harry," said Ginny. "Nice to see you again. And you too, Hermione."

Ron appeared from behind the shelf, and he said:

"Has either of you seen the Daily Prophet?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"It is a bit strange, I can hardly see that Alex Webb tried to fight Bellatrix and beat her," said Ron. "Another Death Eater down."

"I think we should get our stuff," said Hermione.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts, then," said Ron.

"See you at Hogwarts," said Harry.

Two days later, Harry and Hermione received another letter.

_Dear Mr Potter and Miss Granger_

_I would like to inform you both a good news, the Department of Mysteries have made new Time-Turners, if you two have decided to sit your NEWTs earlier, you may need more time to study._

_Both of you will receive your Time-Turners at the start of the term if you have decided to sit your NEWTs earlier. Besides, neither of you will be taking more than one class at once, so nobody will find it suspicious if they looked at your class timetable. You may want to revise two things at one timestream, so I trust you both to keep your revision timetable private, and not let others know it._

_Please send back your decision on whether you are going to take your NEWTs earlier or not, as this will allow us to make decision on whether or not we should contact the Department of Mysteries for Time-Turners._

_All the best_

_Professor M. McGonagall._

"At least you should be able to take NEWTs earlier, you seemed to always study one year ahead of others, Hermione," said Harry.

"Maybe," said Hermione. "I can help you out if you wish."

"Let's send a reply back and say that we decided to take NEWTs earlier," said Harry.

"Yes," said Hermione.

"And if we draw up our revision timetables, we can charm them to make sure that we are the only ones who can see it," said Harry.

"There is one issue, though," said Hermione. "Wouldn't anyone feel strange if they saw us reading blank papers?"

"Maybe," said Harry.

"Besides," said Hermione. "There are some things that I have done before, and now I view them as pathetic."

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"Like the fact that I helped Ron doing his homework," said Hermione. "It seems that he is useless without me. I didn't help you as much as I helped him with this throughout these years, as far as I can remember."

"Well," said Harry. "The next time that Ron ask you to do his homework for him, don't write out part of it for him, just ask him to improve on his own, though you can look over it."

"And?"

"Say to him what is not right," said Harry. "Don't give him the answer, though you can give him hints."

"We need to take our study seriously from now on," said Hermione.

"Of course," said Harry. "Your idea is brilliant."

"Thank you Harry," said Hermione.

Harry wrote his reply, and sent it back.

Later on that day, Harry received another letter from the school.

_Dear Mr Potter and Miss Granger_

_I will be contacting the Department of Mysteries soon, and you both will receive time-turners at the start of the term._

_All the best_

_Professor M. McGonagall_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**

The Harry Potter Universe and all the character in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment

Chapter 15

**Heading to Hogwarts**

The rest of the summer passed without an incident. Harry and Hermione were looking forward to the school term.

On the last day of August, Emma said:

"Harry, Hermione, do you think it would be better if you two apparate to Kings Cross tomorrow instead of us driving you there?"

"We have to make sure that no one can see us," said Hermione.

"There is another problem," said Harry. "I don't think we can apparate while holding onto a heavy -" but then he paused.

"We can just charm them to make them lighter, and we can shrink them so it fits in our pockets," said Hermione. "I know what you are talking about, Harry, you don't want to apparate when holding on a huge and heavy trunk."

"That settles it," said Emma.

"It would be best if we go there at least half an hour earlier," said Hermione. "We have to charm them back to their original size and weight when we get there."

"Isn't fifteen minutes enough?" asked Emma.

"Maybe it is," said Hermione.

/Scene Break/

On the following day, Harry and Hermione got up at 7 am, and they dressed, and showered.

They shrank their trunks, and placed Feather-light Charm on it.

At quarter to eleven, they placed the Invisibility Cloak over themselves, to prevent others from seeing them apparation, then took their trunk, turned on the spot and appeared at the Kings Cross. As soon as they arrived, they pull off the Invisibility Cloak, and Harry placed it back into his trunk.

It took them only less than two minutes to reverse the spell to change the size and the weight of their trunk back to normal.

They took their chance to ran through the barrier of Platform Nine and Three Quarters five minutes later, and they boarded on the train.

"I have a patrol to make, I will come back later," said Hermione.

She walked off, leaving Harry on his own.

Luna and Neville came, and sat with Harry.

"How are you, Harry?" asked Luna.

"I am fine," said Harry.

"Had a good summer, Harry?" asked Neville.

"The best," said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna.

Just then, Ginny appeared.

"Hi Harry," she said.

"Hi Ginny," said Harry.

"You haven't even answered my question yet, Harry," said Luna.

"I spent the summer at the Grangers house," said Harry.

"Are you serious?" asked Luna.

"I attended his birthday party," said Ginny. "By the way, Harry, what did you do in the summer holidays?"

"Me and Hermione passed our Apparition Test," said Harry.

"Are you serious?" asked Ginny. "You are not even seventeen yet."

"Don't tell Ron about this, though," said Harry. "I've got Underage Magic Restriction Termination License from Amelia Bones."

"I've heard that she is the Minister of Magic now," said Ginny. "How come I didn't get one?"

"Not everyone is eligible to get this, I suppose," said Harry. "Hermione has one too. You don't need it when you are seventeen. You probably don't need it if you live in a wizarding world."

"Does that mean Underage Magic Restriction Termination License will give you permission to use magic in Muggle places while you are underage?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," said Harry. "Minister Bones want us to be able to defend ourselves in case if our enemy is attacking our home."

Ginny couldn't resist Harry, and she fell silent.

"Harry," said Neville. "I have seen the Daily Prophet said that your aunt and uncle and cousin were reported missing."

"That's right," said Harry. "They are already dead. Remus Lupin found their bodies."

"Did you hear about Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, I heard that," said Harry.

The food trolley arrived, Harry bought himself a bit of everything and began to eat.

After another two minutes, Hermione arrived back.

"Hi Hermione," said Harry.

"Hi, Harry," said Hermione as she sat down. "Hi, Ginny, Hi, Neville, Hi, Luna."

"Did Harry stay at your house this summer?" asked Neville.

Hermione nodded.

"I wonder how will Dumbledore react when he sees Harry again," she said.

"It will probably be too late even if I tell him," said Harry.

Just then, Ron bursted into the compartment.

"How's your summer, Ron?" asked Luna.

"Not bad," said Ron. "Good to see that Draco Malfoy is not here now. Harry, why didn't you tell me where you were during the summer holidays?"

"I don't want the Order of the Phoenix to know," said Harry simply.

"Been living in a Muggle house, Harry?" asked Ron, he looked unlike himself. "How did you feel?"

Harry immediately realised that Ron did not really want him to answer this question. _How dare he speak like that in front of Hermione? __He knows that Hermione wouldn't bully him like the Dursleys did. _He decided to take a strategic approach to answer this question.

"I felt better to live in a Muggle place than a Wizarding place," he said.

"I get it, you like to be bullied," said Ron, having sensed what Harry was talking about.

"No, I don't," said Harry.

"You have been living with Hermy, haven't you?" asked Ron.

"Who are you referring to, Ron?" asked Hermione, though she already know the answer.

"She doesn't like to be called by that name," said Harry calmly.

"I never know," said Ron. "Grawp called her by that name, so why can't I do it?"

"You are not a giant, Ron," said Harry, still in a very calm voice.

"Of course I am not a giant," said Ron. "What made you say that? Do you want to compare me with Grawp?"

"You don't even know how many people have been calling her by that name?" asked Harry, though he clearly knows that Ron have no idea about this.

"Of course he doesn't Harry," Hermione finally bursted in. "It is not like that he is foolish or anything, I don't think anyone would have told him how many people have called me by that name."

Ron stormed out of the compartment, looking disgusted.

"Do you need to eat anything, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Hermione.

Harry took out some pumpkin pasties and gave it to her.

"Thank you, Harry," said Hermione.

"I don't know what have made Ron storm out from here, though," said Luna. "He didn't act like this last year."

"I wonder what's wrong with him," said Neville.

"He's mental," said Ginny.

The Hogwarts Express stopped, and Harry, Ginny, Neville and Hermione got off the train.

Hagrid was waiting, and he called:

"First years, over here."

The first years followed Hagrid, and as they reached the edge of the lake, Hagrid saw Harry walking with Hermione, Ron was not with them.

"Where's Ron?" Hagrid asked.

"He's not with us right now," said Harry.

Hagrid did not say anything else.

They stepped into the boat, and sailed to the other end.

They got up onto the shore, and Hagrid knocked on the door three times.

The door opened.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **

The Harry Potter Universe and all the characters in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Chapter 16

**Staff Changes**

As the students entered the castle, and marched upstairs while Professor McGonagall was giving the first years instructions, they sat down, and waited.

"Potter, Granger, I would like to see you both!"

Harry and Hermione turned, and saw Professor McGonagall.

They followed her to her office, and once they entered, Professor McGonagall said:

"As I have previously said in the letter I have sent to both of you, you want to take your NEWTs earlier, so you both will need a time turner each, it will give you enough time to study."

Professor McGonagall pulled open a drawer of her desk and took out two hourglasses, slightly bigger than the ones that Hermione used in her third year.

"Now, Miss Granger, please recite the rules of the Time Turner," said Professor McGonagall.

"You can only go back and take actions that you were not involved with initially, in other words, you cannot go back and change things that you already know had happened. The reason is that you can't make it so something doesn't happen if the fact that it didn't happen would mean that you wouldn't have gone back and change it," said Hermione. "That's known as the Time Traveler's paradox."

"And what is the consequences of breaking the rule?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"You die. More precisely, you cease to exist in that timestream. You are returned to your original timestream either unconscious or comatose, depending on the severity of the violation," said Hermione. "Possibly dead."

Harry examined the hourglass, it has a round clock shape from 1 to 12.

"You can set it hour by hour, a full turn will turn you back twelve hours, two full turn will turn you back one day," said Professor McGonagall. "Understand?"

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"This is to be used for your revision, not for your classes," said Professor McGonagall. "Your timetable will be normal, neither of you will have more than one class at once."

Harry and Hermione nodded. Hermione have been taking more than one class at once in her third year.

"Now let's go to the feast," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry took the Quidditch Captain badge out, and handed it in to Professor McGonagall, telling her that he couldn't play Quidditch this year.

As they walked down to the feast, the sorting is already over. Neither Harry nor Hermione said anything, they walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet, and he said:

"Welcome, to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we start our feast, I would like to make some announcements."

"As you can see that Professor Severus Snape is not here, he has been killed by Muggles, along with Draco Malfoy."

The students clapped, and it took Dumbledore a minute to silence them.

"We have two staff changes this year, first, I would like to introduce Professor Horace Slughorn, who is going to be taking over the post of Potions teacher, and also the Head of Slytherin, while Professor Alex Webb will be taking over the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was another set of applause bursted from the students.

"The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to every students in this school."

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, to remind you that no magic is allowed to be used in the corridors."

"Quidditch tryouts will start on the second week of term, anyone interested should see Madam Hooch."

"I think that's it," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin."

Food appeared on the table as usual, and Harry grabbed everything that he could reach, and began to eat.

Ron was sitting beside him, his expression looked horrible.

"What's the matter, Ron?" asked Harry.

Ron ignored him.

Harry tried again.

"What's the matter, Ron?"

"Nothing," said Ron, but Harry can tell that he has something in his mind.

"What's wrong with you, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," said Ron.

"Currently, I think he is not in a good mood," said Ginny, who was sitting opposite Harry.

"I never thought that this would happen," said Dean.

After the feast, Harry and Hermione left the table, and they were about to go back to Gryffindor Tower.

"First years, this way," said Hermione.

They approached the Fat Lady.

"Nobility," said Hermione, and the portrait hole opened.

Once they entered the Gryffindor Tower, Ron was starting to feel very angry with Harry.

"What's wrong with you, Ron?" asked Hermione, looking at Ron's angry face.

Ron did not answer, he was planning to tell Hermione later, when they are doing Prefect duties.

Harry walked back to his dormitory, crept onto his bed, and lied down.

He hoped that Ron does not have anything against him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**

The Harry Potter Universe and all the character in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment

Chapter 17

**The First Spell Creation Lesson**

Harry woke up the next morning, and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ron was sitting two spots away from him, while Hermione sat next to him on his right.

After breakfast, Professor McGonagall started to discuss the class options with the Gryffindor Six years.

"Mr Potter," she said. "You are cleared to do all the subjects that you have gained Exceeds Expectations, or above."

Hermione was immediately cleared to continue with all the subjects she have signed up, but she decided to drop Astronomy.

Professor McGonagall took out two pieces of papers, and tapped them with her wand.

The papers now carried the details of Harry and Hermione's timetables.

"We've got Defense Against the Dark Arts right now," said Harry, taking his timetable from Professor McGonagall. "We better go."

They left the Great Hall for Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

As soon as they stepped outside the classroom, a bunch of people was already waiting, including Ron.

After another minute, the door opened, and the face of Alex Webb popped into view.

"Come in, everyone," he said.

The students entered the classroom and seated.

"My name is Professor Webb," said Alex. "The topic I am going to teach you today is Nonverbal spells. Can anyone tell me what is Nonverbal spell?"

Harry and Hermione raised their hands.

Professor Webb pointed at Harry.

"Spells you cast without speaking aloud," said Harry.

"Correct," said Alex. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Now," he said. "Nonverbal spells gives you a split second advantage since your opponents has no warning of what kind of magic you perform, you need to be prepared when they are doing it to you."

"So," he said. "I will divide you into pairs to practise Nonverbal spells."

Harry was partnered up with Ron by Professor Webb, but by the look of Ron's face, Harry knows that he was still angry, Ron ended up on saying spells that are not approved, and rare, and Harry blocked it successfully without saying the incantation aloud.

"What spells do you think you are using, Mr Weasley?" said Professor Webb.

Ron did not say anything.

"If you use spells like this again, I shall have to contact your Head of House," said Professor Webb.

At the end of the class, Harry and Hermione turned to leave, but was stopped by Professor Webb.

"See me after lunch, both of you, to book a time for the Spell Creation lesson," he said.

"What do you think you are doing, Harry?" asked Ron when he turned up.

"Who's fault do you think it is?" asked Harry.

Ron did not say anything.

/Scene Break/

After lunch, they had a free period, and before they turned to go to Professor Webb's office, they were stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Potter," she said. "The Headmaster would like to see you some time in this period."

"Tell him I will be there once we have booked our time with Professor Webb," said Harry.

"OK," said Professor McGonagall.

They went to Professor Webb's office, and knocked.

"Enter," said a voice.

They opened the door and entered.

"The lesson will start next week, would Tuesday evening at six o' clock be okay?" asked Professor Webb.

"Yes," said Harry.

"I will change the time if this time clashes with Professor Dumbledore's Occlumency lesson," said Professor Webb. "You two may leave now."

As Harry and Hermione walked out of Professor Webb's office, Harry said.

"Just go back to the common room, or the library, Hermione," said Harry. "I'll see you after a bit."

"I wonder what Professor Dumbledore want from you," said Hermione, and she walked away.

Harry walked to the Gargoyle statues of Hogwarts that leads to Headmaster's office, but he realised that he doesn't know the password.

Just then, Professor McGanagall arrived.

"I know what you want to do, Potter," she said. "Monster Streak."

The Gargoyle leapt aside.

"Thanks Professor," said Harry.

Then he arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office, and knocked.

"Enter," said Dumbledore.

Harry opened the door and entered.

"You want to see me, Professor?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Take a seat first."

Harry sat down, and Dumbledore said.

"I would like to ask you something."

Harry frowned.

"Where did you stay during the summer holidays?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry felt that it is not a good idea to keep a secret in this case, so he said:

"I lived with the Grangers family."

"I thought so, too," said Dumbledore. "I told you that you need to go back to your aunt and uncle's house first."

"That's not my fault," said Harry. "I'll explain what have happened."

Then he told Dumbledore everything, from the moment he got off Hogwarts Express, and didn't see his aunt and uncle, and how the Grangers gave him a lift to the Dursleys, and found them not there, and how Hermione's father have send him back to the Dursleys after dinner, but did not see them.

"By the way, Professor," said Harry, after he has finished. "How can Voldemort know where I am?"

"Harry," said Dumbledore. "I wouldn't tell you the answer to this question if Professor Snape is still present in this school, but since he is gone now, I can. The only reason I did not interfere with you during the summer is because the people that knows about your friends have either been captured or killed, and since Voldemort decided to shut you out of his mind, he wouldn't know your location that easily."

"Does it have anything to do with Severus Snape?" asked Harry.

"Yes, he knows that you are friends with Ron and Hermione, so he can pass the information onto Voldemort, and also there is Lucius and Draco Malfoy, and also Peter Pettigrew, they can pass this information onto him," said Dumbledore. "I have to confess that Severus Snape was acting like a Death Eater all these years, since you came to Hogwarts. He have to pass some information to Voldemort or else Voldemort will suspect his loyalty."

"So you mean that Snape was pretending to work for Voldemort?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore nodded.

"No wonder he favoured his own house," said Harry. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"No, at least not now," said Dumbledore.

Harry have been careful not to tell Professor Dumbledore about the fact that Professor McGonagall has used a spell on Snape that has driven him crazy.

He walked out of Dumbledore's office, and went back to the Gryffindor common room.

/Scene Break/

Ron was obviously frustrated that Harry did not spend the summer holidays at the Burrow. He was already worried that there is a big chance that Harry was going out with Hermione.

He tried to talk to her when they were doing their prefect duties, but Hermione ignored him, and mentioned nothing about it.

_You wait Potter! _He said to himself. _Wait until I teach you a lesson, and it will not be long! After a few weeks I will get Hermy back to my hand!_

On the Tuesday of the following week, at six o' clock that evening, Harry and Hermione went to Professor Webb's office.

They knocked the door.

"Enter," said Professor Webb.

Harry opened the door and entered.

"Sit down, please," said Professor Webb.

After Harry and Hermione took their seat, Professor Webb said:

"Now, I happen to know that neither of you are aware of this, Spell Creation is a highly dangerous and mysterious art of creating new spells. Only witches and wizards with great understanding of magic are able to create their own spells."

"Someone did tell us this before," said Harry, and suddenly his expression become anxious.

"I know how you feel, Mr Potter," said Professor Webb, he continued. "You feared that you may do it wrong, to be honest with you, Spell Creation often make you die. However, there is a less risky way of Spell Creation that was invented years ago."

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Write the spell down and tap it with your wand," said Professor Webb.

"That's easy," said Harry.

"Don't be too excited at the moment, Mr Potter," said Professor Webb. "Merely by writing the spell on a normal paper or parchment and tap it with your wand will not work."

"You mean there are special papers?" asked Hermione.

"That's right," said Professor Webb. "There is a special paper that can create spells, it is called the Spell Creation Paper. It contains the knowledge of magic that are necessary to make your own spells, and all you have to do is to write the spell that you want to create down on the paper, including the properties of it, such as the incantation, pronounciation, etc."

"Where can I get that?" asked Harry.

"Diagon Alley," said Professor Webb.

"Did you made the Spell Creation Paper?" asked Hermione.

"No, my great great grandfather did," said Professor Webb. "The paper can be reproduced by using magic, so no one will fall short."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, dumbfounded.

"Yet by using this method," said Professor Webb. "It is not as easy as you think. You need to make sure your pronounciation of the spell is correct, even though you don't have to write it down on the Spell Creation Paper, or else the spell will be useless."

"Is that paper blank?" asked Hermione.

"The Spell Creation Paper? No, it is not," said Professor Webb firmly. "You need to fill in the incantation of the spell, and the pronounciation, either by writing it on the paper or tap the pronounciation column with your wand and say it, and the effect the spell produced, and also the availability, either public or personal. Then you tap it with your wand to make it available."

"What do you mean by public or personal?" asked Harry.

"Public means that everyone can use the spell that you created, personal means only you can use the spell you created," Professor Webb replied.

"What if we only want a certain number of people to be able to use it, can we set who can use it and who can't?" asked Hermione.

"You will need to tap the Spell Creation Paper with your wand, and say the incantation, then the spell will be displayed back, then you need to let someone else tap their wand on the Spell Creation Paper to allow them to use it. This does not apply to spells that are made public, though," said Professor Webb. "Once you permit someone to use the spell, there will be no going back. However if you made spell public, you can turn it to personal, and so on."

"But can we turn existing spells into personal using this way?" asked Harry.

"There are many ways of creating spells, what I have just showed you is only one way," said Professor Webb. "I do not know every way of creating spells. It is not always possible to make existing spells to the point only you can use it although you can do that if it was created using the way I told you."

"We desperately need some new spells," said Hermione.

"I can create some for you," said Professor Webb. "However you should know how to create spells yourself. You need to make a record of the spell you created on another piece of paper, since the new spells you wrote on the Spell Creation Paper disappears after twenty four hours, in this case if you forget the spell you created, you can go back and check."

"I would like a spell that can prevent the effect of Love Potion," said Hermione.

"I know what Love Potion is," said Professor Webb. "You want a spell that will not allow Love Potion to take effect on you when someone slipped it to you so you do not fall in love with the person who gave it to you?"

Hermione nodded.

"I'll create that for you," said Professor Webb. "Please wait."

"Do you need to test the spell out?" asked Hermione.

"I have been testing this Spell Creation Paper for several years, and it worked pretty well," said Professor Webb confidently. "However, I will test this out just to show you it works."

He took out a paper, it was in grey colour, and it has labels like: Incantation. Pronounciation. Effects. Availability: Personal/Public (circle one only).

He began writing, and then he pulled out his wand and tapped it.

After a while, he said:

"I need to go to Professor Slughorn's office to borrow some Love Potion for testing, and some Antidotes to it, just to show you. I will be back in a minute."

He left the office.

After five minutes, he returned with two cauldrons, labelled Love Potion and Antidote.

"I am going to cast this spell on you, Miss Granger," said Professor Webb. "Then I am going to give you a Love Potion, and you will see how this spell work."

He pulled out his wand, and pointed at Hermione.

"_Lifinio Preventio!_"

A jet of white light streaked at Hermione, and then it vanished.

"Now, take this," said Professor Webb, handing Hermione a beakerful of Love Potion.

Hermione drank it.

"Do you feel that you are desperately in love with me or Professor Slughorn?" asked Professor Webb.

"No," said Hermione.

"Good," said Professor Webb. "That will work on everyone."

"Can you create a spell with movements using this paper?" asked Hermione.

"You can," said Professor Webb. "But in this case you will need to do the movement towards the paper instead of just pointing at it."

"Now, place this spell on me, Professor," said Harry.

"Sure, Potter," said Professor Webb.

"_Lifinio Preventio!_"

A jet of white light streaked at Harry, and disappeared.

"Now," said Professor Webb. "If you don't have any more request, we will end our lesson here today. Before you go, however, I will give you both one Spell Creation Paper each."

He pulled open the drawer, and took out two Spell Creation Papers, and gave it to Harry and Hermione.

"Now, both of you, tap the Spell Creation Paper with your wand," he said.

Harry tapped the Spell Creation Paper with his wand, and then Hermione tapped the Spell Creation Paper with her wand.

"You can use this spell on each other," said Professor Webb. "This spell will not remain on you for ever, it will only last for roughly one year, but you can place the spell on yourselves again if you need it. Once you get married to anyone, you probably will not be needing it anymore."

"One more question, Professor," said Harry.

"Yes?" asked Professor Webb.

"If other people have stolen our Spell Creation Papers, does that mean they can create their own spells?" asked Harry.

"Yes. But we can prevent this from happening," said Professor Webb. "Write down your first and last name on the back."

Harry and Hermione took out their quills, and wrote down their first and last name on the back.

Professor Webb tapped Harry's name and pointed his wand at Harry, then he did the same to Hermione.

"If anyone would dare to steal your Spell Creation Papers, once they attempt to create a spell, the spell will not work on anyone, because the Spell Creation Paper does not belong to them," said Professor Webb. "If you don't have any more questions, you can go. By the way, don't tell anyone, except for the staff members of Hogwarts, that you have lesson with me, or else it will be more likely for people to ask me to teach them this skill, that wouldn't do good, just say you have extra work to do if anyone ask about this."

"Thank you, Professor," said Hermione. "See you."

"See you, Mr Potter, Miss Granger," said Professor Webb.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**

The Harry Potter Universe and all the character in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment

Chapter 18

**Ron's Curse**

Harry and Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor common room, and they met Professor McGonagall on the way.

"Potter, Granger," said Professor McGonagall. "Let me show you some rooms that you can study. Since you two will probably be using the Time Turners to go back in time, and you want to try and avoid getting in contact with your past or future selves."

"What about the Room of Requirement?" asked Harry, as they reached the Great Hall.

"I do not know much about the Room of Requirement," said Professor McGonagall. "While that place may be good for study, you should not only rely on one single place."

They walked until they arrived by the door of Professor McGonagall's office.

Professor McGonagall walked along the hallway of her office, and stopped when she reached the end of the hallway. Harry and Hermione saw a door.

As they stepped by the door, it automatically opened.

The room was dark, but as they stepped in, the room suddenly became brighter.

"I don't seem to remember that this room existed before," said Harry.

"Of course not, we built it for you two, and also for future students if they need room to study without disturbance, since sometimes the common room is crowded with students," said Professor McGonagall. "There is also another room on the other end, do you want me to show you?"

"Yes, please," said Harry.

As soon as Professor McGonagall has shown them the other room, Harry said.

"Is that it?"

"Yes, that's all, you also got the Room of Requirement, the Library, and the Gryffindor common room," said Professor McGonagall.

"Thanks Professor," said Hermione.

"You're welcome, Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall.

/Scene Break/

Ron had everything planned in his mind to snatch Hermione out of Harry's hand.

He had the Love Potion prepared for Hermione, he decided to slip it into the pumpkin juice and give it to her to drink it, so she will fall in love with him.

Little did he know that Hermione has been protected by the Love Potion Prevention Spell.

He found Hermione in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione looked up and saw him.

"Here," he said, handing her the pumpkin juice.

Hermione drank it in one, and Ron thought.

_In no time, she will be mine._

Ron waited for Hermione's reaction towards him the next morning, however, it did not work. Instead, Hermione was as normal as ever, and she spent more time with Harry.

Ron was anxious, he did not know what to do next. He tried to get Hermione to help him doing his homework.

"Hermy, I need your help," he said, on the following day, after dinner.

"What do you need, Ronald?" asked Hermione.

"I need you to help me with my homework," said Ron.

Hermione looked through it, and she said:

"There are a bunch of mistakes you have made."

"What should I do?" asked Ron.

"Ronald, you think I am going to help you like I did last year, do you?" asked Hermione.

"You know I am useless without you," said Ron.

"Can't you not rely on others to help you do your homework?" said Hermione.

Ron pulled out his wand, but Hermione was too quick for him, she dodged aside and pulled out her wand.

"Ronald, are you thinking of acting against me?" she asked.

Ron lowered his wand, knowing that he is not a match against her.

This plan also did not go well.

He thought of the Slytherins, he want to get along with them and see if they have any books that can help him to snatch Hermione away from Harry.

But will the Slytherins even listen to him, right after he has detested them all these years?

He have to prove to them, pretending that he was loyal to them, but how is he going to do that?

Finally, he thought of an idea, the Restricted Section of the Library. He will need a teacher to sign a note so he can borrow books from there.

But how will he be able to convince the teachers? What story should he make up?

He walked along the corridors, and he saw Pansy Parkenson.

"Hey, Pansy," said Ron.

"What are you doing here, Weasley?" asked Pansy. "Prefect duties?"

"Not exactly," said Ron. "I need your help, by the way."

"What do you want from me, Weasley?" asked Pansy, knowing that Ron have never asked her for help.

"Let's go to an empty classroom, and we will talk about this," said Ron.

Once they located the empty classroom and entered, they closed the door.

"Pansy," said Ron. "Do you know any spells that can control someone, or drive them crazy, anything like that?"

"Why do you want to ask me for spells?" asked Pansy. "Why don't you go to the Restricted Section of the Library and search them up?"

"That's what I was thinking," said Ron. "But how am I going to ask a teacher to sign a note so I can borrow books from there?"

"Yes," said Pansy. "That's the problem. I don't understand, what is your aim?"

"Harry Potter seems to be going out with that filthy Mudblood Granger," said Ron.

"I have never heard you say that word," said Pansy, surprised.

"I know, but I want her," said Ron. "How dare Harry take what is mine!"

"I have taken out a book from the Restricted Section of the Library not long ago," said Pansy. "If you come with me I will lend it to you."

"Right," said Ron.

Once they arrived at the door of the Slytherin common room, Pansy said.

"Wait here, I will get it for you, it will not take long to find it."

"Cunning Hex," said Pansy.

The door concealed in the stone wall opened.

Pansy entered, and vanished.

From this point onwards, Ron suddenly hope that he didn't ask Pansy for it, he suspected that she might be cheating on him and lock him outside without returning and giving him the book, but he thought it might be better to wait.

After two minutes, Pansy came out.

"Here you are," she said, passing him the book. "Don't blame me if your plan goes out of hand. If any students ask you what you are holding, just tell them you have confiscated this book from someone else."

"I won't blame you if my plan goes out of hand," said Ron. "See you, Pansy."

"See you," said Pansy.

/Scene Break/

Ron returned to the Gryffindor common room, and he glimpsed at the title, it was called _Spells and Curses of the __T__oughest __K__ind._

He ran back to the boys dormitory, and placed the book inside his trunk.

Then he thought: _Potter, I will snatch Hermione out of your hand soon __enough__._

/Scene Break/

Ginny and Dean was kissing in one of the corners of Gryffindor common room by the time Ron got out of his dormitory.

"You two are snogging each other again," he said.

Ginny looked up.

"Leave us alone!" she shouted.

Ron looked at her furiously.

"You think it is like how Harry kissed Hermione, do you?" he asked.

"Never mind if they are engaged," said Ginny simply, she want to avoid answering the question.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione have drawn up study timetables, and they were studying harder than ever.

One Saturday, Hermione decided to go with Harry to visit Hagrid.

They walked out of the school grounds, towards Hagrid's hut.

They knocked on the door.

A moment later, the door was opened, it was Hagrid.

"Come in," he said.

Harry and Hermione entered Hagrid's hut, and they sat down.

"How are you, Harry?" he asked.

"Very good so far," said Harry.

"By the way," said Hagrid. "Where is Ron?"

"Us and Ron aren't exactly on good terms right now," said Harry. "I don't know what's the matter with him, but I don't think I will ask."

"We had a meeting saying that you were missing, Harry," said Hagrid.

"Over the summer holidays, you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Harry," said Hagrid. "You must have been living in Hermione's house for the summer."

"The Dursleys have already been killed," said Harry. "Yes, I was living in Hermione's house for the summer."

And he told Hagrid what have happened when he got off from Platform Nine and Three Quarters at the end of his fifth year.

"What did Dumbledore say?" asked Hagrid.

"I've cleared this up with him," said Harry.

"Did he tell you why he sent you to the Dursleys in the first place?" asked Hagrid.

"Yes," said Harry. "He did."

"Who is he? He was keeping Harry under his thumb, trying to use Harry as a weapon!" said Hermione. "Even if you die in a loving home, it is much better than not dying in a miserable home. It is best to die if you live miserably, so you won't have any pain."

"How did you know that, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Think," said Hermione in a rather firm voice. "Dumbledore wanted you to go back to the Dursleys when he know that they are horrible people, just for the sake of safety doesn't cut it. What right does he have to do this? Do you wish to be manipulated like a machine? You could've killed yourself if this happens."

"No," said Harry. "I don't want to be manipulated like a machine."

"Hermione, you cared too much about Harry," said Hagrid.

"Suffering does not always help you to defeat your enemies in a war," said Hermione.

"So what's going on with you two?" asked Hagrid.

"I only had one best friend, all over these years, though I thought I had two," said Harry.

"Who is it?" asked Hagrid.

"The girl who's sitting next to me right now," said Harry, that surprised Hagrid.

Hermione smiled, and she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Are you going to play Quidditch, Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"No," said Harry. "We decided to take our NEWTs earlier, and we don't have enough time. By the way, did Ron came here and complained about us in front of you?"

"He came here two days ago," said Hagrid. "He didn't seem to complain much, but he was not really happy about you, Harry, he was not happy about the fact that you lived in Hermione's house."

"He confided this in you?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Hagrid. "Harry, he thought that you were trying to use this opportunity to betray him."

"No wonder he acted strange lately," said Hermione.

"I never really betray him," said Harry, turning to Hermione he said. "I just think that he needs to grow up. You invited him to my birthday party, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," said Hermione. "We were just hiding something from him."

Harry knows perfectly well what Hermione meant, Amelia Bones have asked them to not use magic while they are there, or else it will look suspicious.

"Anything you have done during the holidays?" asked Hagrid.

"We went to a trip to France," said Harry.

"Any other things?" asked Hagrid.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"You don't have to keep anything from me," said Hagrid. "I will not do anything to you two."

"This will surprise you, though," said Harry.

"What is it?" asked Hagrid.

"We passed our Apparition Test," said Hermione. "Don't tell Ron about this, or else he will be jealous, we will tell him when the time comes."

"What does Apparition Test mean?" asked Hagrid.

"Test for the eligibility to apparate, apparate means disappearing from one place and appearing at another, almost instantly," said Harry.

"Why? Didn't Ron take the test?" asked Hagrid.

"You have to be seventeen or older to take the test," said Hermione. "Special circumstances applies to us, though."

"What?" asked Hagrid.

"We have our Underage Magic Restriction Termination License," said Harry. "That will permit us to use magic in Muggle places while we are underage, and it will expire as soon as we turn seventeen."

"So you both must have been using magic at home without the Ministry knowing, then, haven't you?" said Hagrid.

Harry and Hermione both nodded.

/Scene Break/

Meanwhile, Ron was in the Library, reading the book that Pansy have lent him, and he thought.

_Soon Potter, I will snatch Hermione out of your hand._

He decided to wait after lunch to use the spells on Hermione.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione went to lunch after their conversation with Hagrid.

After lunch, Harry and Hermione set off to the library, and they were poring over books and studying.

After some time, Ron entered the library, and he took out his wand, pointed at Hermione, and muttered a spell.

Hermione put down her books slowly, and followed Ron.

Harry wasn't aware of it until three minutes later, he looked around.

He did not see Hermione,

He grabbed her book, and took his bag along with him.

He pulled out the Marauder's Map, unfolded it, tapped it with his wand and said:

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._

At once, the map of Hogwarts appeared.

Harry searched the dots, and he found Hermione's dot was close to Ron's dot.

He felt suspicious, and he quickly ran to the direction where Hermione is, and he met Professor McGonagall.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" she asked.

"There's something I need to tell you, and it is quite urgent. Hermione left me without telling me where she is going, it sounds like something has happened to her, if you look on this map, you can see what's going on," said Harry.

Professor McGonagall considered for a moment.

"Sounds odd, doesn't it, how can someone leave without telling their friends, I think there is something we need to do," she said.

"Follow me, and quickly," said Harry. "Or else I don't know what is going to happen to Hermione."

"Ron Weasley is with her right now," said Professor McGonagall. "But the thing is she left without telling you, so we better go and see what's happening."

Harry ran to the direction where Hermione is, and he found Hermione was standing opposite Ron, and she looked weak. Ron was pointing his wand at her, and jets of light shot out of his wand, streaked at Hermione.

"What do you think you are doing here, Mr Weasley?" Professor McGonagall roared, loud enough for Ron to hear her.

Ron was stunned, and he turned, and saw Professor McGonagall.

"Follow me now, Mr Weasley," said Professor McGonagall. "Mr Potter, wait here until I get some reinforcements, I will be back soon."

After a moment, Professor McGonagall came back, along with Professor Sinstra, Professor Slughorn, Professor Filtwick, and Hagrid.

They carried Hermione back to the Hospital Wing, and Harry followed them.

"Where is Ron now?" asked Harry.

"He's in the Headmaster's office," said Professor McGonagall.

Once they arrived in the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey came out of her office.

"Mr Weasley have used a spell on Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall.

"What spell is that?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I have no idea," said Professor McGonagall. "It doesn't sound like this spell is ordinary."

Madam Pomfrey took out her wand, pointed directly at Hermione, and muttered a spell.

"This is indeed no ordinary spell," she said. "This is a curse, it does not cause permenant injury or contimination, but if it is not cured in time, treatment can become difficult."

"Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "Can I have a word outside this room?"

Harry nodded.

Professor McGonagall walked out of the Hospital Wing, and Harry followed him.

"What do you want to ask me, Professor?" asked Harry.

"Where did you get this map?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Fred and George gave it to me in my third year," said Harry.

"I do hope that you don't misuse this map in any way from now on, or else I will have to take it, I am afraid," said Professor McGonagall. "I happen to know that this map has been confiscated by Mr Filch many years ago."

"I will not misuse this map in any way," said Harry, he was relieved that Professor McGonagall did not take this map immediately from him, or asking him how he have used it in the past.

"That settled, then, now I would like you to come with me to the Headmaster's office," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry stuffed the map into his pocket, and followed Professor McGonagall.

"Cockroach Cluster," said Professor McGonagall, as they reached the Gargoyle.

As they ascended to the Headmaster's office, they knocked the door and entered.

Ron Weasley was sitting with Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore took Ron's wand, and tapped it with his own wand.

Then he said.

"Where do you think you have got this spell from, Mr Weasley?"

Ron said nothing.

"What spell did Mr Weasley use?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"This spell is somehow similar to the Imperius Curse, and it weakens people," said Professor Dumbledore. "If the victim is not treated in time, it will be very time consuming to let their strength go back to normal again. I will leave you to deal with Mr Weasley."

Professor McGonagall turned to Ron.

"Mr Weasley, you have used an illegal spell on Miss Granger, I never dreamed that you would do such a thing. Detention or points taking is not going to do anything, there will be more severe punishment. You will have to choose one of these options. Either you have to go home and stay there for thirty days, and after that, you will be required to attend a hearing in the Ministry of Magic, and they will decide if there is any further actions needed to be taken on you, in this case, I will notify the Ministry of Magic, and they will send you letters on when you will be attending the hearing. Or you have to pay three thousand and five hundred Galleons to either me or Professor Dumbledore within the next thirty days. Any questions?"

Ron looked terrified. He understood what Professor McGonagall meant. These options are much worse than losing points and getting detentions.

At the end, he chose to go home, and then attend a hearing. He doesn't have much money, and he doubted that his parents will help him to pay for the things he has done.

Professor McGonagall rose to her feet, and said:

"Potter, I suggest you go back to the Gryffindor common room. Miss Granger should be fine, and she should be discharged soon. It was lucky that you have arrived on time."

Harry left without a word.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **

The Harry Potter Universe and all the characters in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Chapter 19

**Occlumency and the New Spell Creation Method**

Professor McGonagall took out a cup, and said: '_Portus_'.

She and Ron grabbed the portkey, and they disappeared.

They landed near the Burrow.

She knocked the door on the Burrow.

"Who is it?" asked Molly.

"Minerva McGonagall," said Professor McGonagall.

Molly opened the door, and she was astounded when she saw Ron.

"Your son Ronald Weasley has performed an illegal curse on Hermione Granger," said Professor McGonagall, "and he has to stay home for one month, and attend a hearing at the Ministry of Magic."

"What curse?" asked Molly curiously.

"That curse makes people become weak, and if the victim is not treated from that curse in time, it will be more difficult to treat it, and it will take a long time to recover," said Professor McGonagall, and she left.

Ron entered the Burrow in disgrace.

"I never thought that you would do such a thing, Ronald Weasley!" said Molly in an angry voice. "Wait until your father hears about this, he will be disappointed!"

"That's not my fault," said Ron. "How dare Harry take what is mine?"

"Who is yours?" asked Molly.

"Hermione was supposed to be mine," said Ron.

"There are no evidence for this," said Molly. "Throwing someone a curse does not make them become interested in you."

"What's going on, Molly?" asked Arthur.

"It was Ron," said Molly. "He used some kind of illegal curse on Hermione, and he is suspended from school, and he will need to attend a hearing at the Ministry."

"I am so disgusted," said Arthur. "I am not surprised if they expelled him from Hogwarts."

"That's not my fault, Dad," said Ron.

"Stop making excuses, Ron!" Arthur said angrily.

/Scene Break/

Hermione recovered on Monday. Her strength was back to normal. She returned to the Gryffindor common room that evening, and Harry told her what happened after she left the library the other day.

"That bastard Ronald Weasley!" said Hermione, after Harry finished telling her. "He want to use ways to snatch me out of your hands, it is not going to be that easy."

"And he have used some violent way to try and snatch you out of my hands, on the day of his hearing I am sure that the Ministry is not going to take this situation lightly," said Harry.

"I hope they don't," said Hermione. "I don't know what have made Ron do that to me, I never did anything that caused him displeasure. Anyway, thank you for arriving on time for me, Harry, or else things may get worse."

"I know you have not been doing anything to deserve this," said Harry.

"Hang on, you showed Professor McGonagall my name on the Marauder's Map, what was her reaction when she know you are in possession of it?" asked Hermione.

"She didn't confiscate it, but merely warned me that I should not misuse it in any way," said Harry.

"If this map hadn't been in your possession, you could've looked for me anywhere around this school, and it might be too late by the time you get to me," said Hermione. "I suppose that's one of the reasons that Professor McGonagall did not consider to confiscate it from you, she thought it might be useful in some ways."

She throwed her arms around Harry, and leaned on him for a moment, and Harry understood why she's doing this.

/Scene Break/

The news that Ron was suspended spreaded around the school on the following day.

Ginny, who had only heard the news since then, was not surprised.

"I am disgusted of calling Ron my brother," she said to Dean that evening at dinner. "I wondered why he was being placed in Gryffindor, his behavior towards Hermione recently is no difference than Draco Malfoy's behavior all those years ago."

"Well," said Dean. "He seemed to have shown Harry and Hermione some loyalty in the past."

"He changed," said Ginny. "Just think how jealous he is in his forth year, that even him, not believing Harry about the fact that he did not enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament himself."

"None of us actually listened to him when he said that he did not enter the tournament himself since his name came out of the Goblet of Fire," said Dean.

"Hermione viewed him differently, just Harry, not anything else," said Ginny.

/Scene Break/

After dinner, as Harry was about to leave the Great Hall, he was cornered by Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry, come to my office for a second, I want a word with you," he said.

Harry followed Dumbledore to the Gargoyle.

"Traitor's Action," said Dumbledore, and the Gargoyle leapt aside.

As soon as they entered the office, Harry and Dumbledore sat down.

"Harry," said Dumbledore. "I thought you were being invited to the Burrow, but you found yourself a new home, a new environment."

"I have grown a lot, I think, in that environment rather than in the Burrow," said Harry.

"I am not saying I disagree with the environment you lived during the summer holidays," said Dumbledore. "You have improved, much more than before. I am not saying that I liked the fact that Mr Ronald Weasley used that spell on Miss Granger, though I understand that he wanted her."

"Do you have anything else to add?" asked Harry.

"We are going to arrange Occlumency lessons now," said Dumbledore. "Would tomorrow evening at six thirty be okay?"

"Yes," said Harry.

/Scene Break/

On the following evening, Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office at six twenty five.

"Honeydukes," said Harry as he stopped at the Gargoyle.

The Gargoyle leapt aside.

He walked to the door of Dumbledore's office, and he knocked.

"Enter," said Dumbledore.

Harry pushed the door open and entered.

"You are here to learn Occlumency," said Dumbledore. "I suppose that Severus Snape have taught you this already?"

Harry nodded.

"Now, I am going to break into your mind," said Dumbledore. "On the count to three. One, two, three, _Legilimens._"

Harry's mind immediately began to wander to the door of the Department of Mysteries, but he was mastering the pain, and he was still able to focus on the office, though the office looked slightly blurry.

"It sounds like that you are making some progress on this, Harry," said Dumbledore. "However more practise is needed since you still cannot completely empty yourself in emotion. Let's try again. On the count to three. One, two, three, _Legilimens_."

Harry's mind was again wandering to the door of the Department of Mysteries, this time, however, he tried not to think, and this time, Dumbledore's office was much more clearer.

"You seemed to have some improvement on this," said Dumbledore. "We will end the lesson here for today, and I would like you to come back on the same time here next Monday, we will continue to work on this."

"Right," said Harry. "You seemed to have helped me on this more than Snape has. See you, Professor."

Harry made his way back to the common room, on the way, he met Professor Webb.

"Mr Potter," said Professor Webb. "I have heard that someone from your house have done something to Miss Granger. I would like to book a time with you for another Spell Creation lesson, would that be okay?"

"If there are something new, yes," said Harry.

"There are several ways to create your own spells, this time, we will learn how to use Pre-Set spells to create your own spell," said Professor Webb. "This is easier than writing the spell down on the Spell Creation Paper and point your wand at it."

"Do I still need to create spells using that way?" asked Harry.

"There are advantages and disadvantages in every single way of creating a spell," said Professor Webb. "I will explain more on this as soon as you and Miss Granger attend my next Spell Creation lesson."

"What time?" asked Harry.

"This Friday, at seven o' clock in the evening," said Professor Webb. "I will send you a message to remind you this, incase if you forget."

"Thanks," said Harry.

He realised that Professor Webb must have been worried about Hermione, and he knows that Professor Webb is going to use this opportunity to do something about it.

Once he went back to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was not there.

"Seen Hermione anywhere?" he asked Neville.

"She's still in the library," said Neville. "I just got back from there not long ago."

"Oh, there she is," said Harry, he saw Hermione climbing through the portrait hole.

"Harry," said Hermione. "How did your Occlumency lesson go?"

"I made some progress so far," said Harry. "By the way, I met Professor Webb on my way to here from Dumbledore's office, and he said that we will be having another lesson on Spell Creation."

"There must be something new that he want us to learn," said Hermione. "When is it going to be?"

"This Friday, at seven o' clock in the evening," said Harry. "He have heard about Ron attacking you."

"Maybe he is going to help us to prevent this from happening again," said Hermione.

"I hope so," said Harry.

/Scene Break/

On Friday, Harry and Hermione was studying in the Room of Requirement, and they were flipping through their seventh year materials since they have decided to take NEWTs earlier.

They were testing each other, and unlike last year, Harry was no longer fretful that Hermione want to check to make sure she got everything right after he tested her.

"You shouldn't be having any problems with the Theory part at least, Harry," said Hermione.

"I don't know whether or not if I have any problem with the Practical part of the NEWT exam," said Harry.

"We can ask our subject teachers to verify it for us," said Hermione.

In the evening, at five to seven, Harry and Hermione made their way to Professor Webb's office, and they knocked the door.

"Enter," said Professor Webb.

Harry pushed the door open, and he and Hermione entered the office.

"Miss Granger," said Professor Webb. "I heard that you have been attacked by a boy called Ronald Weasley, is that correct?"

Hermione nodded.

"I am going to teach you both a new way of creating your own spells, and that is much easier than the way I showed you in my last lesson. You create your spells using Pre-Set spells," said Professor Webb. "I apologize that I may have gone a little bit too far in the previous lesson but you should know that Pre-Set spells was created using the way I showed you two in the last lesson."

"What do you mean by Pre-Set spells? Does it have anything to do with the spells Wizards normally use?" asked Hermione.

"Pre-Set spells are spells that are created for the purpose of Spell Creation," said Professor Webb. "It does not have anything to do with the spells that Wizards normally use."

"Do you need to use Spell Creation Paper to do this?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Professor Webb. "You don't have to necessarily write it in, though, you simply tap a spell from the Pre-Set spells list using your wand, and tap the Spell Creation Paper with your wand."

"And then what will happen?"

"The Spell Creation Paper will recognize that the spell is a Pre-Set spell," said Professor Webb. "Using this way to create spells will ensure that the spells are created in any way you desire, and you do not need to test them out."

"So you still have to write it in, do you?" asked Harry. "Or does it read your mind?"

"Sorry," said Professor Webb. "I forgot to mention the process. After the Spell Creation Paper recognize the spell, it will ask you what sort of spell you want to create, and in what category, such as Defense, Conjuring, Attacking, Transfiguration, Charms, etc. Limitations will be set only to that category, so it is less likely to create the spell in the way that you do not intend."

"What if the spell category or the sort of spell that we wanted are not there?" asked Hermione.

"You can customize it," said Professor Webb. "However this will require you to place your spell in the existing category, or you can create your own category, and place your spells in there, though it may not be necessary."

"I hope I don't make any mistakes in creating spells using this way," said Harry. "Things can go wrong if I don't know what I am doing."

"How do you keep this a secret?" asked Hermione.

"The Pre-Set spell list can be charmed so only the person who learns Spell Creation will be able to see it, to others it is blank," said Professor Webb.

"You still have to write your incantation, pronunciation, and effect in, do you?" asked Hermione.

"There may be suggestions given to you, but sometimes you do need to do this," said Professor Webb.

"Can you still choose personal or public if you create spells using this way?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Professor Webb. "And you can also set who will be able to use the spell if you want more than one person to be able to use it, using the way I told you last time."

"Wow!" said Hermione.

"Don't be too excited about this," said Professor Webb. "There are limitations to this. You have to rely on a spell to create your own spells, which is not created from scratch, there may still be less options, and you cannot always guarantee you will get the effect that you need."

"I need you to create another spell," said Hermione. "I want to make sure that when someone are about to attack me using their wands, I am alerted."

"You mean you want to create a spell that will ensure that you are alerted before someone is about to attack you?" said Professor Webb. "I understand why you want this request, because Ronald Weasley have attacked you when you did not notice it. You want to make sure you know that someone is going to attack you before they do when you are busy doing something else, so you can be on your guard, and you can defend yourself before they attack you."

"Yes," said Hermione.

"Now," said Professor Webb. "I will make this spell category a Defensive spell."

He pulled out his Spell Creation Paper, and start writing.

"You do not want this spell to become public, or else everyone will know when you are about to attack them," said Professor Webb. He pulled out his wand, and tapped the categories.

After two minutes, he said:

"Here it is, the incantation is _Spirito Alerto._"

Harry and Hermione tapped their wands on the Spell Creation Paper, and the wands glowed white for five seconds.

"This spell is only private," said Professor Webb. "You may want to create your own spells from now on, seek advice from me if you need to."

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry.

"You're welcome, Mr Potter," said Professor Webb. "Is there anything else I can help you?"

"Yes," said Hermione.

They talked about their Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWTs.

"I'll give you some extra lessons on this if you need to," said Professor Webb. "We may need to use your Time Turners to gain a bit more time."

"See you, Professor," said Hermione.

"Wait," said Professor Webb. "I nearly forgot, take this."

He took two papers, tapped them with his wand, and said.

"These are the list of Pre-Set spells."

"Thank you," said Harry.

"You're welcome, bye," said Professor Webb.

"Bye," said Harry.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **

The Harry Potter Universe and all the characters in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Chapter 20

**Ron's Hearing**

On Monday of the following week, Harry was again practising Occlumency in Dumbledore's office.

"You seemed to be able to get your mind under control, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"Are you satisfied now?" asked Harry.

"Least of all, you should be able to keep your mind closed from Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "We can stop this lesson as soon as you can fully control your mind, prevent others from seeing your thoughts."

/Scene Break/

On the following day, Harry and Hermione was asking Professor McGonagall about what would be included with NEWT Transfiguration exam.

"It seemed that you two doesn't have any problem at all," said Professor McGonagall.

"Even in our Practicals?" asked Harry.

"Basically no problem," said Professor McGonagall. "You should be able to start taking the exam next week on Friday, Theory in the morning, and Practical in the afternoon, it wouldn't be too difficult now."

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione have been using Time Turners to turn back and continue their study, and practicing wand movements of Transfiguration. That gave them a good amount of time to get used to the movement and the spell.

They were more busy than anyone else right now, since they decided to take their NEWTs earlier, they worked for a while, and used Time Turner often, and walked on the grounds.

"There is no need to worry that much, Hermione," said Harry. "There should be plenty of time for us to do the revision."

"Maybe there is," said Hermione. "I think I already know what I should be doing in the exam, at least I should get Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration. I am not worrying about top grades now."

/Scene Break/

On the day that their Transfiguration exam takes place, they were fully prepared.

They were taking their Theory exam in an empty classroom.

Harry did not find the theory questions difficult, though he skipped some questions that he is not sure how to answer.

"Time is up," the examiner said.

Harry and Hermione handed their examination papers to the examiner.

"See you both in the afternoon for the Practical exam," said the examiner.

"How do you think you are doing, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Not much of a problem," said Hermione. "I should at least get E."

/Scene Break/

In the afternoon, they made their way to the Practical Transfiguration NEWT examination classroom.

"Good afternoon," said the examiner. "Now, Miss Granger, go outside first, I will call you after Mr Potter has finished his Practical exam."

Hermione stepped outside and waited.

"Potter," said the examiner. "I would like you to transfigure a desk into a shelf."

Harry took out his wand, and muttered the incantation.

"Good," said the examiner. "Now wait outside while I test Miss Granger."

Harry waited outside for a while, and Hermione came out.

"Come in for a moment, Harry," she said.

Harry entered the classroom, and the examiner said.

"You both will receive your results in about a week, you may leave."

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione did not relax, but were revising for their Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT exam, which will take place in mid November, as Professor Webb has decided.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Dean was having a conversation in the Gryffindor common room.

"What do you think will happen to Ron?" asked Dean.

"I have no idea," said Ginny. "But if he comes back, I will get one back at him for attacking Hermione."

"You want to hex Ron?" asked Dean.

"Most likely," said Ginny.

Just then, Lavender arrived.

"Hi Lavender," said Dean.

"Hi Dean," said Lavender. "What are you two on about?"

"We were just discussing Ron," said Ginny. "I will hex him if he comes back."

Lavender seemed to be interested in doing this, and she said.

"Do you mind if I join you, and we will both hex him together when he comes back?"

Ginny laughed.

"You can if you want to," she said.

/Scene Break/

A week later, Harry and Hermione received their NEWT Transfiguration results.

"I got E+, what did you get?" asked Harry.

"Just an E," said Hermione, looking slightly disappointed.

"Least of all it is better than A," said Harry.

/Scene Break/

On Friday of the following week, Harry received a letter from the Ministry.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_You and Miss Hermione Granger are requested to attend the hearing of Mr Ronald Weasley on the 16th of October at 10:30 am, at the Ministry of Magic in courtroom ten. Professor Minerva McGonagall, Professor Albus Dumbledore and Miss Granger's parents will also be attending._

_Regards_

_Amelia Bones, Minister of Magic._

Harry ran to Hermione and told her about it.

"That's three days from today," said Hermione.

/Scene Break/

On the day of Ron's hearing, Harry and Hermione walked to Hogsmeade at 10:15 am, and they apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

By the time they walked to courtroom ten, it was five minutes left until the hearing.

"Can't wait to see what will happen to him," said Hermione.

After five minutes, they entered.

"It will not be long," said Amelia. "His hearing was booked at 10:35 am."

After five minutes, Ron came in, and took his seat.

"You are Ronald Billius Weasley," said Amelia. "You live in the Burrow, correct?"

Ron nodded.

"You are here for a hearing because you have performed an illegal curse on Hermione Granger," said Amelia. "As far as I can see, not only that this curse weakens people, according to our best Spell Detection Charm, we have found that this curse is worse than the Imperius Curse. This is a Raping Curse, causing people to to get into a state as if they are being raped."

She paused, and said:

"Do you have any reasonable explanation why you used this curse on her?"

"I want her," said Ron, after he hesitated for thirty seconds.

Newly installed Director Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up.

"Where did you learn this curse from?" he asked.

"A book called _Spells and Curses of the Toughest Kind_," said Ron.

"Where did you get this book?" asked Amelia.

"I requested it from someone called Pansy Parkinson in Hogwarts," said Ron.

"This book happens to be in the Restricted Section of the Library in Hogwarts," said Minerva McGonagall. "I am disgusted, that you have requested Miss Parkinson to give you that book, attempting to get Miss Granger into your hands using a rather undesirable way."

"That will do for now," said Amelia. "As Minerva suggested that this book is in the Restricted Section of the Library in Hogwarts, some people must have got that book without the liberian knowing."

She paused, and said:

"Did Miss Hermione Granger ever annoyed you like this?"

Ron shook his head.

"And you have done this because you want her," said Amelia. "What a foolish way to get into a romantic relationship with someone."

"I am disappointed, Mr Weasley," said Albus Dumbledore firmly. "You have done such a thing that not even Mr Potter can put up with, I am afraid. I thought you were supposed to be friend with him."

"How dare he take what is mine!" said Ron.

"This is not a reasonable excuse, Mr Weasley," said Kingsley. "It is not against the Wizarding law of wanting a girl."

Ron said nothing.

"Mr Weasley," said Amelia. "If you ever use illegal curse on any students at Hogwarts again any time within this school year, you will be suspended from Hogwarts for the rest of the school year. You may return to school now, but you will be watched more closely."

Dan got up, and said.

"I am disgusted, Ronald, that you have been using this curse on my daughter, I will not be welcoming you to my house if you do this again, and no one in our family will go to the Burrow."

/Scene Break/

Ron did not show any sign of regret after the hearing. As soon as he went back to Hogwarts, he thought.

_Potter, you will pay for this, wanting the girl that I wanted._

He had another plan in his mind.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **

The Harry Potter Universe and all the characters in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Chapter 21

**The Fight with Ron**

As soon as Ron entered the Gryffindor common room, Ginny took out her wand, and pointed at him. Her spell blasted Ron into one of the corners of the common room.

Ron got up, and he pulled out his wand.

Before he could do a spell, Lavender shot a hex at him, and he was blasted to the wall.

"You pathetic, Ronald Weasley!" said Ginny.

"I am going to snatch Hermione out of Harry's hands," said Ron. "She's supposed to be mine."

"Don't you dare do that, Ron!" said Lavender.

"How dare he take what is mine!" said Ron.

Just then, Harry and Hermione bursted through the portrait hole.

"Ronald," said Hermione. "I never dreamed that you would do such a thing. No girls will fancy a person like you, violent and cruel."

"You filthy Mudblood!" Ron shouted.

"You never said this in the past five years," said Hermione. "Now Draco Malfoy is gone, and you took over his role, and you want to be like him, is that correct?"

Ron said nothing.

"Don't annoy her, Ron," said Harry.

"Hermy is mine," said Ron.

"What are you calling me?" asked Hermione.

"I called you Hermy," said Ron.

"This is a name that she hates, she confided this in me during the summer holidays," said Harry. "Some students called her by that name when she was in primary school."

"You want to fight, do you?" asked Ron, in a rather careless voice.

"Ron," said Hermione. "You are a prefect, and now you want to do things like this to a prefect, do you?"

"Shut it," said Ron.

Before either Harry or Hermione raised their wands, Lavender have raised hers.

"You small childish apprehensive scary boy, Ronald Weasley!" she said, pointing her wand at him.

"You want to fight, do you, Lavender?" asked Ron, raising his fists.

SMACK!

Ginny has slapped Ron on the face as hard as she could, Ron staggered.

"Do this again I will hex you until tomorrow!" she said.

Ron walked into the boys dormitory, feeling disgusted with himself. Not only that he did not get what he wanted, he ended up on getting a bunch of people against him.

He need to find a way to snatch Hermione away from Harry.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, Harry and Hermione went to breakfast together.

"I don't know why Ron wanted you," said Harry.

"I will never date him," said Hermione simply. "Especially not after how he treated me recently."

After breakfast, they went to Charms class.

/Scene Break/

"I hope that Ron does not do this again," said Hermione in the evening in the library.

"Who knows," said Harry. "He has been acting weird lately."

"I don't know what was wrong with him," said Hermione.

Harry and Hermione made their way back to the Gryffindor common room at half past seven, and when they entered the common room, Ginny and Dean was speaking.

"What should we say to Harry and Hermione about the plans that Ron is going to use?" asked Ginny.

"We better tell them everything," said Dean. "I'll help you to hex Ron if you need me to."

"Hi, Harry, Hi Hermione," said Ginny. "We would like to tell -"

Before they could finish, Ron appeared in the common room.

"What do you think you are doing with Dean, Ginny?" asked Ron.

"Nothing," Ginny lied.

"Been trying to plot against me, have you?" asked Ron.

"We are not going to do anything like that," said Ginny.

Ron turned and saw Harry and Hermione.

He took his wand out, but Hermione stepped aside and pulled out her wand.

"What do you think you are going to do to me, Ronald?" she said.

"Nothing," said Ron.

/Scene Break/

"Should we make up some spells that will help us to defend ourselves against Voldemort and his Death Eaters?" asked Hermione one evening.

"Good thinking," said Harry.

"You amaze me, Harry," said Hermione, she leaned close to him and whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione," Harry whispered back.

Ron approached them, and asked.

"Can I have a word with you, in private, Hermy?"

"What do you want from me, Ronald?" asked Hermione.

"Come, and you will see," said Ron.

Harry immediately realised that Ron may have the intention to plot against his girlfriend, so as Hermione and Ron went out of the portrait hole, he took out the Marauder's Map.

He tapped the map and said:

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._

The Marauder's Map appeared.

He saw Hermione and Ron in an empty classroom, but then he saw Hermione came back by herself, after a second, she appeared in the common room.

"He was about to use a spell on me," she said to Harry. "I was alerted, before he could raise his wand, I raised mine to defend myself."

Harry did not say anything, he checked the Marauder's Map again.

Ron was following Professor McGonagall to her office.

"I don't know what he has done," said Harry.

"We don't have to spy on him," said Hermione. "Professor McGonagall will surely deal with it."

/Scene Break/

Ron came back to the common room, looking disgusted.

"What happened?" asked Dean.

"I am suspended from class for two days," said Ron.

"Why?" asked Dean.

"Don't ask me," said Ron.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **

The Harry Potter Universe and all the characters in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Chapter 22

**The Second Plan**

There was a Hogsmeade trip at the end of October, and everyone was looking forward to it.

Ron wanted to use this opportunity to try and snatch Hermione away from Harry, he made several plans. He decided to try and get Hermione in for a word.

_Soon Potter, _he thought. _You will not be able to seize the chance to snog Hermy again. She's mine._

On the day of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry and Hermione walked to the school grounds, and entered Hogsmeade.

Then they saw Ron.

"Hermy, I want to talk to you," he said.

"What do you want from me now, Ronald Weasley?" asked Hermione.

"I would like to have a private word with you," said Ron.

Hermione followed him.

_This plan will work. _Ron thought.

"You go front," said Ron. "I'll follow you."

As Hermione went in front of Ron, she suddenly felt something. As Ron pulled out his wand and pointed at her, she stepped aside and walked onwards before he could finish an incantation.

She turned to face Ron.

"What are you doing, Ronald?" she asked as if she didn't know what Ron was about to do to her.

"Nothing," said Ron.

"Don't lie to me Ron," said Hermione.

"No I didn't," said Ron.

Hermione did not say anything else, and she walked on.

As Ron pointed his wand at Hermione again, Hermione stepped aside, and this time, she disappeared, and popped back behind him after a few seconds.

_Where is she? _Ron thought.

Hermione turned and walked away from him.

Suddenly, Harry arrived, and walked beside Hermione.

Luna appeared, and just as Ron faced Harry and Hermione with their backs turned towards him, and as he pulled out his wand and about to cast a spell, Luna pointed her wand at Ron.

"_Expelliarmus!_" she shouted, and Ron's wand flowed out of his hand.

Ron ran to retrieve his wand, then he stared at Luna.

"What do you want, Luna?" he asked.

"You folorn measly emotional man which has a big explosive disorder, Ronald Weasley!" Luna shouted.

"You too!" shouted Ron.

Ginny arrived at the scene, and she pointed her wand at Ron.

"Why are you doing this, Ginny?" asked Ron.

"Are you thinking of attacking Harry and Hermione again?" asked Ginny.

"No, of course not," said Ron.

And then, Dean arrived on the scene.

"What's going on, Ginny?" asked Dean.

At this split second, Ron turned to face Harry and Hermione, and followed them.

As soon as he caught up with them, Harry said.

"What do you want from me, Ron?"

"I want a word with you," said Ron.

"What word?" asked Harry.

"We had a big argument in the summer holidays," said Ron.

"What is it all about?" asked Harry.

"I don't understand, after all these years you getting along with me, what have made you becoming so interested in living with Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Are you trying to discount her or something?" asked Harry.

"I just can't believe it," said Ron. "I am really sick of doing a lot of studies, I need Hermione's help."

"You are sick of it, and you are assuming that I am sick of it too?" asked Harry. "I never need much help from her from this point onwards."

Ron said nothing. He tried using tricks to drag Harry away from Hermione so he can go and make his move on her, but the plan didn't seem to go well.

"There are a bunch of stuff I need to do," said Harry.

"Like what?" asked Ron.

"Learn the things I am supposed to learn," said Harry.

He turned to go, and caught up with Hermione.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

"I was speaking to Ron," said Harry.

"I hope that you did not tell Ron what we have been doing over the summer," said Hermione.

"No," said Harry. "I did not tell him much, and the things I have told him does not have much to do with what we have been doing over the summer holidays."

"Right," said Hermione. "Let's go to the three broomsticks."

They arrived at the three broomsticks and sat down.

Hermione disappeared for five minutes, and returned with two tankards of Butterbeer, and she handed one tankard to Harry.

"We should be able to get through the Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT exam in mid November," she said in a soft voice.

Harry nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **

The Harry Potter Universe and all the characters in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Chapter 23

**The New Wand**

On the following day, Harry and Hermione was spending time together, studying for their upcoming Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWTs.

"I am exhausted," said Hermione after three hours of revision.

"Did you at least memorised everything that might come up in the exam?" asked Harry.

"Pretty much," said Hermione. "I've got Ancient Runes exam the week after the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam."

/Scene Break/

Ron was again thinking of getting Hermione to become romantically interested in him, but love potion didn't work, and as he tried to curse her, he was in trouble, and suspended from school for a month, along with a hearing in the Ministry of Magic, and then he tried again, and was suspended from class for another two days.

He have hoped that Dumbledore can do something to split Harry and Hermione, but he doubted that Dumbledore will help him. He does not have any confidence that Dumbledore will guide him on what to do to seperate Harry and Hermione.

He have hoped to get a bunch of Slytherins to help him out, but it turned out very badly.

Pansy Parkenson was in trouble, she have been given three weeks suspension from classes for giving Ron a book that turned out to contain illegal curses.

Though she didn't blame Ron, she was shocked that the plan did not work.

She decided to talk to Ron during prefect duties, or any chance she could seize.

Perhaps she should talk to Ginny too.

She found Ginny in the library at lunchtime on the following day, and she said.

"Hi, Miss Weasley."

Ginny looked up.

"Pansy Parkenson, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I want to talk to you, that's all," said Pansy.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Ginny.

"I want to help Ronald Weasley to get Hermione Granger," said Pansy.

"Why do you ask me?" asked Ginny.

"Do you think love potion will work?" asked Pansy.

"I don't know," said Ginny. "Don't tell me you want to be with Harry."

"I just want to give the love potion to Ron," said Pansy, "and then he can pass it on to Hermione."

"I don't know," said Ginny. "I absolutely don't have any idea how to give love potion to him."

"Why don't we trick Hermione to give love potion to Ron?" asked Pansy.

"It may not work," said Ginny. "Hermione is not romantically interested in Ron."

"I got an idea," said Pansy. "I will try and slip some love potions to Harry."

"Are you interested in him?" asked Ginny.

"I just want Ron to become romantically interested in Hermione," said Pansy.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione's NEWT in Defense Against the Dark Arts are drawing nearer, and they were ready to face what is coming.

On the day of their NEWT exam in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry and Hermione entered the examination room.

"Right, Mr Potter, Miss Granger, welcome to the Defense Against the Dark Arts, NEWT exam," said the examiner. "Here is your theory exam, and then we will do practical in the afternoon."

Harry and Hermione started to do the exam, and they handed it to the examiner after fifteen minutes.

"See you both in the afternoon," said the examiner.

In the afternoon, Harry and Hermione went to their Defense Against the Dark Arts Practical exam.

"Miss Granger, please wait outside, I will call you when Mr Potter is finished," said the examiner.

The examiner asked Harry to demonstrate several jinxes, and defensive spells.

"Well done," he said. "Now wait outside while I test Miss Granger."

He went outside and called Hermione.

Hermione came out ten minutes later, and she looked rather pleased.

"How is it going?" asked Harry.

"Basically fine," said Hermione. "How's yours going?"

"Shouldn't be too bad," said Harry.

"We should leave our next exam until February," said Hermione. "We need to relax."

"Right," said Harry.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione received their NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts results one week later.

"I've got an O, what about you?" asked Harry.

"I've got E+," said Hermione.

"Not bad at least, better than A," said Harry.

/Scene Break/

Harry was study in the Gryffindor common room when Hermione sat her NEWT Ancient Runes exam.

"How is your exam going?" asked Harry.

"Shouldn't be much of a problem for me," said Hermione. "I am not worrying too much about grades now."

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione have decided to make their own spells a week later, as they were still in a war, that they need some powerful spells to defend themselves, and spells to defeat Voldemort.

"I think I need to know if Spell Creation has any impacts on wands," said Harry on a Saturday morning. "I don't know if the spell we created will still work after I obtain a new wand."

"Why do you need to obtain a new wand?" asked Hermione.

"A reverse spell effect was formed when my wand is used against Voldemort's wand," said Harry.

"What does that mean?" asked Hermione.

"That means my wand will not work properly against Voldemort's wand, and vice versa," said Harry.

"Why don't you go and ask Professor Webb to see if the reverse spell effect will cause any impact when you use the spell you have created against Voldemort?" asked Hermione.

"I'll go and ask him about that," said Harry.

Harry made his way to Professor Webb's office, and he knocked the door.

"Enter," said Professor Webb.

Harry pushed the door open and entered.

"Mr Potter, how can I help you?" asked Professor Webb.

"Professor, I need to ask you something," said Harry.

"What is it?" asked Professor Webb.

"Does the reverse spell effect creates any impact to the spell I created?" asked Harry.

Professor Webb considered for a moment.

"Do you mean Priori Incantatem?" he asked.

"Yes," said Harry. "My wand and Voldemort's wand share cores."

"There is no need to say anymore on this," said Professor Webb. "In this case, I don't think the spell you created will work on Voldemort as you expected. You may need to obtain a new wand."

"Does the Spell Creation Paper recognise the wizard or the wand?" asked Harry.

"Do you fear that if you changed to another wand, you will not be able to use the spell you created?" asked Professor Webb.

Harry nodded.

"The Spell Creation Paper recognise the wizard, not the wand, so no matter what wand you use, the spells you created will always be effective even if you did not assign the spell to public," said Professor Webb. "I created some spells and kept it to myself, and then I changed to a new wand, but those spell still worked well for me."

"You mean the Spell Creation Paper knows who have created the spell?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Professor Webb. "After you have created a spell, and not assign it to public, even if someone else use your wand, they will not be able to use the spell you created."

"Is there any other wandmakers apart from Ollivanders?" asked Harry, thinking that he could do better to obtain a wand from another wand maker.

"Yes," said Professor Webb. "I got my wand in Jimmy Kiddell's Wonderful Wands shop. Why do you ask?"

"It might be better if I can use a wand from another wandmaker," said Harry.

"This doesn't mean that you will not be able to get a phoenix feather wand from there, either," said Professor Webb. "We can go now if you like."

"Right," said Harry.

"I will tell Professor McGonagall about this," said Professor Webb. "Wait here please."

"Hang on," said Harry. "Tell Professor McGonagall to inform Hermione that I am going with you to get a new wand, or else Hermione will wonder why it took me so long to get back."

After ten minutes, he returned, and said:

"Let's go now."

They walked to Hogsmeade, and Professor Webb said:

"I'll side-along you this time."

Harry nodded, although he already know how to apparate.

He took Professor Webb's arm.

Professor Webb turned on the spot, and a few seconds later, they landed in Diagon Alley.

They walked for a few moments, until they reached Jimmy Kiddell's wand shop.

Harry entered.

"Mr Potter, how can I help you today?" asked Jimmy.

"I would like to buy a new wand," said Harry.

"May I ask you why?" asked Jimmy.

"My wand and Voldemort's wand share cores," said Harry.

"You mean your wand and his wand doesn't work properly against each other?" asked Jimmy.

Harry nodded.

"I would like to see your wand," said Jimmy. "I want to determine the core."

Harry pulled out his wand, and handed it to Jimmy.

"This is one of the creation of Ollivander," said Jimmy, after he examined it for a moment. "Holly and Phoenix feather."

He handed Harry's wand back to him.

"So," he said. "What is your wand arm?"

"I am right handed," said Harry.

"Hold out your arm," said Jimmy. He measured Harry from shoulders to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and round his head.

"That's it right now," said Jimmy, after Harry was being fully measured. "We are using the same sort of magical substance that Ollivander uses to make wands, though quite a few of the wands may contain magical substances that Ollivander wands doesn't."

He took a thin box out, and opened it.

"Try this one, Potter," he said. "Alderwood and Dragon Heartstring, ten inches, light and whippy."

Harry gave it a wave, but the result was not as he expected, no sparks came out.

"This doesn't work," said Jimmy. "Cedarwood and Unicorn Hair, nine and half inches, rather thick."

Harry gave it a wave, but there's still no sparks came out.

"Here," said Jimmy. "Try this one, unusual combination, Elm and Hippogriff feather, ten and half inches, nice and flexible."

Harry gave it a wave, and sparks flowed out of it.

"This one should work," said Jimmy. "Although I don't know if it is better than your other one."

Harry paid Jimmy ten Gallons, and went out of the shop.

"Got you wand, Potter?" asked Professor Webb.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Good, let's go back," said Professor Webb.

/Scene Break/

As soon as Harry entered the Gryffindor common room, he have hoped that Ron did nothing to harm Hermione. Then he saw Hermione, sitting by a desk and studying.

"What?" asked Hermione in disbelief, after Harry have told her what wand he got. "Hippogriff feather, you got to be joking."

"No I am not," said Harry quietly.

"Amazing," said Hermione.

/Scene Break/

As the school holidays started, Harry and Hermione decided to stay at school while Ron and Ginny decided to go home for Christmas.

"No Ronald Weasley right now," said Harry. "We should enjoy some peace."

/Scene Break/

On Christmas morning, Harry woke up, and saw some package under his bed.

He pulled out the first parcel which contained a box of home made fudge and a hand knitted jumper from Molly Weasley.

He pulled out the second parcel, it was from Hermione, it contained a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans.

He walked slowly to the common room, and Hermione was there.

"Merry Christmas," said Harry.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," said Hermione excitedly, she ran towards him and embraced him in a hug.

As they entered the Great Hall, it was decorated with coloured papers, and a Christmas tree was in the corner.

They sat down for breakfast.

After breakfast, they walked to the grounds, and sat down beside the lake.

"I don't know what Ron is going to do to us when he comes back," said Hermione in a worried voice.

"We have already got a spell that keeps us alerted before anyone attacks us with their wand," said Harry.

/Scene Break/

When Harry and Hermione went to the Great Hall in the evening, they were surprised to see that the four house tables were pulled aside. A medium sized table appeared in the middle.

"Since there are so few of us here, the house tables are not required," said Dumbledore. "Sit down."

Harry and Hermione sat down, along with Neville and Susan.

Food appeared on the table as usual, and Harry grabbed everything he could reach, and began to eat.

He did not bother to mention anything about Spell Creation since he doesn't want everyone to know what is happening. He doesn't want everyone to know that he knows spell that other people don't.

After the feast, everyone felt too full and sleepy. They stretched their arms, and leaned back.

Harry and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room.

"Goodnight, Hermione," said Harry.

"Goodnight," said Hermione.

/Scene Break/

Pansy Parkinson tried to slip the love potion to Harry over the next few days, but the thing she doesn't know is that Harry was protected from love potions, and so it did not work.

She finally decided to give up.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **

The Harry Potter Universe and all the characters in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Chapter 24

**NEWT Results**

Harry and Hermione was super busy over the next few weeks, as the Christmas holidays ended, they started to do revision for Charms, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology NEWT exams, which would take place near the end of February.

"It's about nine weeks left," said Harry.

"You are more relaxed than me," said Hermione. "I got Arithmancy NEWT at the end of January."

"Hope you do all right," said Harry.

Harry and Hermione have created their own spells during Christmas break, which they found entirely useful to help them defeat Voldemort.

On the day before the term started, there was a notice on the noticeboard.

_Apparition Lessons_

_If you are seventeen, or will become seventeen on or before the 31st of August, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition instructor_

_Cost: 12 Galleons_

Harry and Hermione merely glimpsed the noticeboard and walked away, they know that they have already passed their Apparition Test.

Ron stopped and looked at it for a while.

"Ron, what are you doing?" asked Neville.

"I am looking at the noticeboard," said Ron.

"How come Harry and Hermione didn't look at it?" asked Neville.

"Maybe they are not interested," said Ron in a careless voice.

He was shocked that Pansy told him that she cannot do anything about it, so he decided on another plan.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione was studying in the Room of Requirement. They have been using the Time Turner more frequently than before, and avoiding their previous selves.

Finally, at the end of January, Hermione sat her Arithmancy exam, while Harry had a little rest.

"I think I did all right in Arithmancy," said Hermione. "I shouldn't have problem with that."

/Scene Break/

As February arrived, it was the most streesful moment, or rather slightly less stressful. The rest of their exams are going to occur through two weeks. They revised hard, and have to use their Time Turners more often.

Their first exam, Theory in Charms, was to take place on Monday morning in Professor Filtwick's office. Due to the increased amount of studies that Harry have done, he found that no question was difficult for him.

His Practical Charms exam was just as he expected, he have not encounter any difficulties in performing spells in front of the examiner.

He had a little break as Hermione sat her History of Magic exam on the following morning. He prepared his Care of Magical Creatures exam, which will take place on Friday morning.

"How was your History of Magic exam, dear?" Harry asked Hermione as she came back to the common room.

"I should be okay with all the questions," said Hermione.

"How's your Ancient Runes exam?" asked Harry.

"Another E+," said Hermione.

On Friday, they sat their Care of Magical Creatures exam, and it was silghtly harder than they thought. There are several items in that exam they have to complete, one of those was that they have to ride on Hippogriffs, it was easier for Harry, but harder for Hermione since she have never been riding a Hippogriff alone by herself.

"This is a bit terrifying," said Hermione as she jumped off the Hippogriff and sat down beside Harry. "I nearly thought I was going to be thrown off."

They had their Herbology exam on the following Monday, Harry found no problems at all. Thanks to the amount of study he did over the summer.

Their final exam, Potions, were not as stressed as before, with Snape gone, Harry felt more relaxed when he was brewing them. Professor Slughorn and the examiner were sitting on a table, watching them.

"Now," said the examiner. "I would like you both to step away from your cauldrons, the exam is over."

As soon as they stepped away from their cauldrons, the examiner said.

"You both will receive an exam report within no later than two weeks, that shows the results of all the NEWTs you have taken."

/Scene Break/

Two weeks later, Harry and Hermione received their exam results.

Harry James Potter has achieved.

Charms: Outstanding

Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations +

Herbology: Exceeds Expectations

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding

Potions: Exceeds Expectations +

Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding

"How are you doing Hermione?" asked Harry.

"I've got another E+ for my History of Magic exam," said Hermione. "I've got an E+ for Care of Magical Creatures, E+ for Herbology, and E+ for Charms."

"And Potions?"

"Outstanding," said Hermione.

Harry looked back to his results, and felt that there is a note under it.

He pulled it out and read:

_Dear Mr Potter_

_You may leave school when the Easter Holiday starts. We are aware that you have been taking your NEWT examinations earlier._

_Regards_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

"Harry," said Hermione. "After we get home, we will see what we can do to get rid of Voldemort."

"Right," said Harry.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:**

The Harry Potter Universe and all the character in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment

Chapter 25

**Going Back Home**

"The Easter holidays are not far away from now, it is just about one month away," said Hermione.

"Now it is time for us to consider getting rid of Voldemort," said Harry.

"We already created enough spells," said Hermione. "Even if Voldemort can read minds, he does not really know what effect our spells are going to produce."

"Besides," said Harry. "He can't use the spells we created, so we can be rest assured that our spells will be successful in most cases."

Just then, they heard Ron.

"I can't believe I failed to apparate again," he said.

"So did I," said Lavender.

"I am going to be seventeen in March," said Ron. "If I don't pass my Apparition Test, everyone in my family are going to laugh at me."

/Scene Break/

During the Easter holidays, Harry and Hermione told Professor McGonagall that they are going home since they have finished their NEWTs. They handed their Time Turners back to her.

"Right," said Professor McGonagall. "I shall inform you when there is a place for either of you at Hogwarts, and if you like to take the position, it would be good."

Harry and Hermione went back to Gryffindor common room, took their trunk, waved their wand, and placed Featherlight Charm on it. Then they reduced it to the size that can fit into their pocket.

As they walked to Hogsmeade, they grasped hands, turned on the spot and Disapparated.

They landed right in front of their house. Hermione took the key, opened the door, and they entered.

"You gave me a surprise," said Emma. "You arrived here so soon without letting me know beforehand."

"Where is Mr Granger?" asked Harry.

"He have appointments today, and he will be back in the afternoon," said Emma. "Why didn't you two apparate directly here?"

"We don't want to make you feel scared," said Harry.

"Right," said Emma.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, Harry received a letter.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_I would like you to show me some memory of yours this Friday at the Ministry of Magic at 10 am, in my office, and so it helps us to identify the Death Eaters and so we can schedule trials for them._

_Regards_

_Amelia Bones, Minister of Magic._

"Harry," said Hermione. "Are you all right?"

"I just received a letter, and I will need to go to the Ministry of Magic tomorrow to show some memory of mine," said Harry.

"Right," said Hermione.

They have been trying to make up more spells, and wanting to defeat Voldemort as fast as possible.

"I thought a spell that can penetrate a Shield Charm would work," said Harry.

"Not merely that," said Hermione. "What if the Shield Charm is stronger?"

"Maybe we should just create a spell that attempt to bounce everywhere but doesn't hit us," said Harry.

"What if it hits people on our side?" asked Hermione.

"What about a spell that suck half of other people's magical power to ourselves?" asked Harry.

"It would not be too convenient," said Hermione.

"What about spells that does two things at once?" asked Harry.

"Good idea," said Hermione.

/Scene Break/

On the following morning, at five to ten, Harry turned on the spot and appeared at the Minister of Magic's office.

"Mr Potter," said Amelia. "I would like to see some of your memories about what the Death Eaters have done."

She indicated a pensieve on the table.

Harry withdrew a strand, and placed it in the pensive.

It showed about Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, about how he have been forced to use a blood quill and how Umbridge have told him that she have sent the Dementors during the summer holidays, and threatening to use Cruciatous Curse on him.

"We will need to remove Dolores Umbridge from the Ministry of Magic, and have her imprisoned and fined," said Amelia. "Merely by using an Unforgivable Curse may have lighter punishment, but this is far too much."

She paused and said:

"Any other memories?"

Harry withdrew another strand and placed it in the pensive.

As soon as the memory reached the point where he and five other students were duelling the Death Eaters, to the scene that Dolohov has hit Hermione with a curse, Amelia said:

"That's such a thing that the Death Eaters have done, lets stop here. We are not going to bother to view your memory of your duel with Bellatrix Lestrange since she's already dead."

Harry nodded.

"You may leave now, Harry, I will contact you about the date of the trial," said Amelia. "See you."

"See you, Amelia," said Harry. "By the way, do you need this back?"

He held up the Wizarding Contact Machine.

"You can give this back once Voldemort is defeated," said Amelia simply.

/Scene Break/

"Well," said Hermione, after Harry have told her what happened at the Ministry. "I may need to come with you for the trial."

"Probably," said Harry. "Your presence may be required."

"And the truth about how your aunt and uncle and cousin have died should be revealed on that very day," said Hermione.

"They will probably have the Death Eaters under Veritaserum to confess it," said Harry.

That evening, Harry received a letter, stating that the trial will happen on the following afternoon at 2 pm, in courtroom nine, and Hermione is required to attend as well. They were provided with a portkey to get there.

/Scene Break/

Harry tapped the portkey that Amelia have sent him at 2 pm, and in an instant, he and Hermione arrived at the Ministry of Magic courtroom nine.

"You are just in time," said Amelia.

There were some chained Death Eaters, and Amelia said:

"Full Name?"

"Fenrir Greyback."

"I would like you to tell us, if you know it, about what happened to Harry's aunt and uncle."

"All I know was that I and some other Death Eaters bursted into Little Whinging, I was one of the person who is involved in killing them," said Fenrir.

"And then what happened?" asked Amelia.

"They were transfigured and buried," said Fenrir. "I killed two of them, and Thorfinn Rowle has killed the other."

"Clever plan you people have made," said Amelia. "Killing people, transfigure them and bury them so no one will find them."

Fenrir Greyback and Thorfinn Rowle was fined fifty thousand Galleons, and life time imprisonment. While Narcissa was sentenced to eighteen years imprisonment.

The next trial was Peter Pettigrew, he admitted that he have ratted out the location of James and Lily, and he was sentenced to life time imprisonment.

The next trial was Dolores Umbridge, and she have been fined twenty thousand Galleons and forty years in Azkaban.

Each Death Eaters were given the punishment that they deserved.

And the final trial was Lucius Malfoy, he have participated in the battle of Department of Mysteries, and he was sentenced to thirty five years in Azkaban, and a fine of twenty thousand Galleons.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **

The Harry Potter Universe and all the characters in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Chapter 26

**Voldemort's Destiny**

After Harry and Hermione went back home from the Ministry, they were discussing how to get rid of Voldemort.

"I thought he should be easier to get rid of since we can use spells that he cannot," said Harry.

"I think Soul Locking Spell is a pretty good one, it will lock up the soul of anyone, making them unconscious, and if they are burned afterwards, they will no longer revive again," said Hermione.

"You used Pre-Set spell to make it, didn't you?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Hermione, handing him the Spell Creation Paper. "Tap this paper so you can use it. The incantation is _Locomotor Spiritus._"

Harry tapped the paper, and his wand glowed white for two seconds and then turned back to normal.

"I wouldn't dare making it public, or else anyone can use it on us," said Hermione. "In this case it can be pretty risky."

"I just made another spell," said Harry.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"This spell is deadly useful," said Harry. "It is called Shield Attack Charm, it produces a shield, and when it is blasted by another spell, it will turn into something else and attack our opponent. The incantation is _Attacio._"

"Wouldn't a Shield Charm block it?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know if there is any time for them to react," said Harry. "This spell has a very fast speed, it attacks our opponent within one second."

"You even bothered to set the speed of the spell?" asked Hermione in astonishment.

"I think I can handle it," said Harry. "Yes, I did set the speed of the spell."

He passed his Spell Creation Paper to Hermione.

"Tap this Spell Creation Paper with your wand, so you can use it," he said.

Hermione tapped Harry's Spell Creation Paper with her wand, and the wand glowed white and returned back to normal.

For an hour, they made a bunch of spells that are useful against Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Then they decided to go to Little Hangleton to find Voldemort and fight him.

They apparated to Little Hangleton, but they didn't find anyone there.

"Let's just wait," said Harry.

They waited for half an hour, and then Voldemort approached, along with Nacissa Malfoy.

"Let's go and face them," said Harry. "We don't want to act like cowards."

Hermione nodded.

Voldemort was heading in the way of his house, and then Hermione silently stunned Nacissa, which Voldemort did not notice.

"Tom Riddle!" said Harry.

Voldemort turned around and saw Harry was pointing his wand at him.

"I am here to fulfill the prophecy that was made, neither can live while the other survives," said Harry.

"You think, Potter, you can do that to fight me off, do you?" asked Voldemort.

"You wish," said Harry.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort shouted.

"_Attacio!_" shouted Harry, before Voldemort could finish the incantation.

Just as Harry have expected, Voldemort's curse hit Harry's shield, and the shield transformed to attack back at Voldemort, but he blocked it.

"You seem to have some kind of ways to get through, don't you Potter? _Attacio!_" said Voldemort.

Nothing happened.

Voldemort was shocked, before he could realise what was wrong with the spell that he was using, Harry shouted:

"_Strappio!_"

Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand, and he fell down onto the ground, semi-conscious.

"You dare using spells that we have created!" Harry said firmly.

"_Locomotor Spiritus!_" Hermione shouted, pointing her wand at Voldemort, before Voldemort have a chance to answer him.

"_Incendio!_" Harry shouted.

Jets of flames shot out of his wand, Hermione copied him and more fire streaked at Voldemort.

They looked around, and there was no one anywhere, so they sat there, watched Voldemort's body burn until it turned to ash.

/Scene Break/

Harry and Hermione apparated back home, and they hugged each other.

"Finally, Voldemort is defeated," said Harry.

"We will have our wedding at the end of August this year," said Hermione.

"Right," said Harry.

Their lips met, and they kissed each other.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:**

The Harry Potter Universe and all the characters in it belong to J.K. Rowling, I got nothing out of this except for enjoyment.

Chapter 27

**Epilogue**

August arrived, Harry and Hermione are prepared for their wedding.

"Our wedding will not be at the Burrow," said Hermione, as Harry felt slightly terrified of what will happen if Ron ended up on disrupting it.

"Right," said Harry.

"I certainly hope that we will do our best to make sure that Ron does not disrupt it," said Dan. "He have already cursed you once, Hermione."

/Scene Break/

On the day of their wedding ceremony, everyone including most of the Order of the Phoenix, and Hogwarts staff, are invited. None of Ron's family were there, they told Harry and Hermione that they couldn't make it since they don't know what Ron will be doing if he have attended the wedding, they want to make sure that Ron does not mess anything up, and it would be quite unfair if everyone apart from Ron attended the wedding.

Once everyone was seated, the Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones said:

"Ready?"

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Hermione, do you take Harry, to be your beloved husband?"

"I do," said Hermione.

"Harry, do you take Hermione, to be your beloved wife?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"You may start exchanging your vows, Harry," said Amelia.

"Hermione Granger, I love you, you are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow or struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy or hard. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard, these things I give you from this day forward, until death do us part. I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

Harry slipped the ring onto Hermione's finger.

"Hermione, you may proceed," said Amelia.

"I, Hermione Granger, take you, Harry Potter, to be my beloved husband, to have and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in both good and bad times, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life. I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you as long as I live."

Hermione slipped the wedding ring onto Harry's finger.

"You will now be pronounced as husband and wife, Harry, you may kiss Hermione," said Amelia.

Harry leaned towards Hermione and kissed her.

After they have signed the register, they walked down to the aisle with Dan and Emma. Then the wedding guests congratulated them.

The wedding guests were dismissed at 12:30 pm.

/Scene Break/

Ron was not happy when he heard that Harry and Hermione are married, and he thought the only thing he can do is to try and get Harry out of the way.

"I thought she was supposed to be mine!" he said angrily.

"The only thing you can do is to find someone else," said Arthur. "Hermione is not going to be happy with you if you have hurt Harry in any way."

"He's got everything already," said Ron. "And now he took what is mine."

"Nonsense, Ron, he never took what is yours," said Arthur.

"It was all Harry's fault, he went to Hermione's house, and they fell in love just because he lived there," said Ron.

Arthur was shocked to see that Ron was acting like that, and he sees that Ron was saying that as an excuse for himself, he said. "As for you, Ron, you have your family with you, as for Harry, he have lost his parents, and his Godfather, Sirius Black. Are you saying that you are not going to give him any chance of recovering? You are just jealous. And you are going to do what you have done before? You might be arrested and fined as a result."

Ron nodded. He could no longer bear the fact that he might get arrested and fined, so he decided to give up on getting Harry out of the way.

**Two years later**

Harry and Hermione was staying at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, after breakfast, there was a knock on the door.

It was Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

"What is it, Professor?" asked Harry.

"You both got a position at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "As Professor Alex Webb has decided to resign from Hogwarts, I would like to invite you, Mr Potter, as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Also, following the resignation of our Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Charity Burbage, Mrs Potter, I would like you to replace her as the new Muggle Studies Professor."

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Your job starts on the first day of September," said Dumbledore.

"It will not be long, then," said Harry. "It is a little over two weeks left before we are going back to Hogwarts."

"Is it okay if you preserve your maiden name when other people address you at Hogwarts to avoid confusion, Mrs Potter?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," said Hermione.

/Scene Break/

On the first day of September, Harry and Hermione apparated to Hogsmeade, and they walked into the castle.

As they were standing at the teachers table, watching students coming in, and began sorting.

After the sorting, Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts," he said. "I would like to make a few announcements."

The students in the Great Hall remained silent.

"We have two staff changes this year, Professor Harry Potter is going to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Hermione Granger is going to teach Muggle Studies, due to the resignation of the previous Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Charity Burbage."

The students sitting by the four house tables cheered, and applauded.

After the feast, Dumbledore said:

"First years are noted that the Forbidden Forest are out bounds to all pupils, and some of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Now it is bed time, everyone."

The End

**Please review**

A/N: If you have any questions regarding to this story, you can PM me, and I will answer them.


End file.
